


Beyond Boundaries of Dreams - Rewritten

by Crystal_Grace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Food Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, Porn With Plot, Post-Trespasser, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/pseuds/Crystal_Grace
Summary: What if a dream turned out to be real? If the man you loved was more than fiction? If you realized it at the most embarrasing moment possible?Juliet is a young woman with the ability to dream consciously. She has been freely exploring her dreams since she learned how to take control of them, sometimes even forcing some people or characters to make an appearance. They were mere shadows, of course, constructs of her mind.It has always been just dreams until one night what is supposed to be just another construct turns out to be a real person. But he can't be real, can he? Solas is, after all, a video game character, created by the creative minds of designers and writers.But he insists he is, indeed, real.Has she just met the love of her life in a wet dream?





	1. Not Merely a Dream

Juliet was exhausted after another long day; dizziness and headache forcing her to lie down. She wished her body would let her play Dragon Age Inquisition on her computer for a few more hours, but all her energy was gone. She needed her bed.

As she fought the desire to close her eyes, her hands felt the side table for her phone. The sight of the face she longed for looking back from the screen tightened her heart. If only he was real. If only he would love her. But Solas was a fictional character and she was heartbroken with the events of the game where he belonged. She set the alarm, barely registering her hand placing the object back on the table as sleep took her. At least this wasn't going to be a night of insomnia.

  
  


Often Juliet would be conscious during her dreams; this was one of such times. She was in an apartment overlooking a bay, likely above the twentieth floor considering how tiny everything was on road level. It was night and the sky was clear, showing multiple stars and the full moon shining down on the sea's dark surface. The room around her was well decorated and even though she had already dreamed in it before, she had no idea where it was.

There was some foreign music playing; the melody made her believe it was a love song. Was she on a date? A sudden breeze made her shiver and notice there was an open door nearby leading to the balcony. Watching the night from there would be more interesting, but the gossamer dress she wore was not proper for the outdoors. Looking around she found a male leather coat on the armrest of the expensive-looking sofa and took it, covering her back and arms without actually wearing it. Why wasn't her date there? Was she supposed to wait for him? Would he eventually appear?

As she made her way outside, the cold marble floor against her skin made her realize she was barefoot. Juliet didn't mind it though, she was warm enough with the coat around her. She looked at the sea merging with the endless sky, amazed by the universe's dimension and mystery. Among the countless people out there someone had to be able to love her. Someone she could love back. Someone like Solas.

It was strange to hope that the person who loved her would be a man who had done so many wrongs, to the point of effectively destroying the world as some people knew, but in the end there wasn't such a thing as a perfect person, was there? Everyone made mistakes, Solas just had more power and could affect more of the world. And despite it all, she loved his mind and heart. He cared about others and longed for knowledge as much as she did. Sometimes she wondered if the reason she loved him so much was because maybe he was the male version of herself.

Her date didn't seem to be going to show; or maybe she ended that possibility when she realized she was dreaming. Whichever the reason, since she was in control she might as well choose her partner and enjoy the beautiful place with company. Even if the dream resisted, Juliet had done this enough times to know she'd get her way in the end.

Concentrating so she would project him nearby, she pictured the face of her beloved elf in her mind, his pointed ears, his intense blue eyes, his delightful lips, his amazing body and beautiful hands. Solas. Juliet's chest warmed up as she let her feelings flow and, a couple of seconds later, raced in her chest as the wooden front door opened.

It was Solas! His clothes were simple but weren't the apostate clothes he wore in the game. Their delicate material moved elegantly as he walked towards her, stopping just five steps away. He tilted his head slightly and observed her with piercing eyes; the silvery blue pools could easily draw her in. Somehow it all felt more intense. She took a deep breath and smiled. This might just be a great dream after all.

"Who are you?" His voice was soft and yet powerful, capable of melting her right there.

"I'm Juliet." She said with a smile. "But this is not how this should go... come here." She took a few steps forward and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the sofa. He didn't resist.

With a mere thought there was a meringue and strawberry cake on the coffee table. He looked curiously from the cake to her, then frowned. Ignoring his suspicion, she cut the cake with the cutlery her mind summoned and offered him a piece. He raised an eyebrow and did nothing else. Stubborn elf. Juliet picked one of the whole strawberries and took a bite, trying her best to seduce him with it. Solas still wore a frown and she licked her fingers to rid them of the white cream.

He sighed. "You are no demon, yet I do not sense you as a person either." He finally said, making her laugh.

Picking up a fork, the woman took a bite of the cake and moaned in delight. It was delicious. "I guess you would say that." She offered some to him and he finally accepted it; his eyes going wide as he hummed. It would seem he liked it too. "But I'm a person." She ran a finger over her slice, collecting the meringue and then sucking it clean. Yummy.

"You called me here, why?" He asked as he cut himself a slice, then took a bite with the other fork she had summoned, looking at her after settling in a more comfortable position beside her. Juliet didn't know what answer to give him and he continued. "How do you know me?"

"That shouldn't matter, but I've watched you in my game."

He frowned. "Watched me? In a game?"

"Yes, Solas." She removed the coat from her back, letting it fall behind her on the couch. "I'm really glad you're here, you know." She gave him a smile and took her hand to his cheek.

He looked at her as if confused, but didn't stop her advances. He was analyzing her. "What do you want?"

"You." She chuckled. The cake on her hand disappeared and with the now free hand she took another whole strawberry from the cake on the table. Juicy, sour, fresh. Delicious. "I want you to take me, Fen'Harel." His eyes went wide.

"Why would I do that with you? A human I don't even know?"

"Of course.. I should make it comfortable for you too." She closed her eyes and willed her body to change. Feeling her ears becoming hot, she pictured in her mind the delicate pointed ends and the length she wished to have. When she was done she touched them and found what she wanted. He was shocked when she next opened her eyes, but she smiled. "Better?"

He frowned. "What are you?"

"Oh Solas, don't be so difficult." She closed the distance between them, their legs touching, and she noticed her dress was really short; her position would allow him to see between them easily if he only glanced downwards. With a smirk, she moved her hand from his cheek to his ear. He shivered and Juliet licked her lips. "I assume you're enjoying this, or you would've left me already. Come on, take me, Solas. I'm yours, just waiting for you."

"This is not right."

"Of course it is." This was her dream, it was the rightest thing. Willing her dress gone, Juliet now sat in front of him completely bare. His gaze traveled over her body for a second before fixing on her face. She couldn't stop the smirk. "I want you." The cake in his hand disappeared as he took a deep breath. "I'm hot and waiting for you."

"If that is what you wish." Grabbing her arm, Solas pulled Juliet closer to him. Effortlessly, she straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His mouth was on her neck in a second and she bent it sideways so he could have more space. His hands rubbed from her arms to her breasts, making her burn inside with the intensity of his touch. As his teeth grazed its way to her breasts, his hands rubbed downwards to her hips. Holding her tight, his mouth suckled her nipple, drawing low moans from her.

Removing his shirt manually was proving too troublesome and she just willed it gone. Stopping his suckling to look at her face, Solas' surprise was clear, but he simply shook his head with a smirk and captured her lips with his. It was wonderful to have so much contact with him, her heart could burst out of her chest with so much emotion. Never before she had felt this way.

Feeling him really hard under her butt, Juliet rubbed herself against him, coating him further in her juices. Solas slid a hand between her thighs and touched her clit, making her cry out in pleasure as he pressed and slid a finger around it. "So wet." He whispered into her ear before licking it, making her rub herself against him harder. Groaning, he pushed a finger inside her. "So tight." As he moved it in and out of her, her moans of pleasure increased in volume, her nails dig deep into his shoulders and she just wanted more. She needed more, deeper. Then he pulled her up and the head of his penis poked her folds. God... it was amazing.

"Please, Solas. I need you inside." And then he pushed her down slowly. Stretching to fit his girth, the slight burn and pressure surprised her. Should there be any pain in a dream? The expression on his face was too hot, however, and she could only think about him; how he filled her so completely with that hard, hot and pulsing length touching deep inside her. There was only pleasure now. "God... so good... Solas... you feel amazing." And he wasn't even moving yet.

"You were a virgin." He said with a breathy voice. "Why would you make yourself a virgin?" His eyes were intense as he looked at her.

Attempting to move to a better position, Juliet squeezed him inside her body, making them both moan. "Fuck... this is good." She kissed his lips, "I guess...” and moved her hips, “it's because I am virgin..." another kiss was followed by only a slight movement as he held her still, frustrating her. "I didn't know how it was not to be one and I can't make what I don't know."

"You were a virgin and yet you choose me? Someone you don't even know?"

"Oh I know you enough, and I love you. I want no one else, just you." She moved to kiss his lips but he held a hand to her chin.

"You love me?"

"I do... now shut up and please let's do this. I want to feel you coming inside me, Solas." He groaned and captured her mouth, finally letting her move again. She mewled into the kiss as he helped her move along with him. There was no thinking straight. The pleasure was too intense. “God, you're perfect."

Kissing him for long was difficult because even though it was a dream she needed to breathe and their actions made her breathless. If she wasn't sure she was asleep she'd be sure it was real. Their bodies connected made her happier than anything ever had and she wanted desperately to feel him coat her inside. Juliet begged him to fill her and his sounds of pleasure were getting her ever closer to her climax.

Solas stopped kissing her mouth to lick and suck her neck, making her almost delirious. When he pressed his teeth on the sensitive skin she felt the most intense reaction in her body. She had touched herself to completion before, but it didn't compare to what she was going through. His moans on her ear as he found his own climax made the moment all the more special. And oh he had filled her, she felt it pooling inside her and she loved it.

They were sweaty, but she clung to him all the same. Being able to feel their bodies so close and with such sense of reality was everything she had ever dreamed of. It didn't matter that it wasn't real, that she would awake and it would have been gone, right now it was real and she was in heaven.

Solas kissed her neck sweetly, then jaw and finally her lips. She could melt in his arms as he held her tightly to him.

"I love you Solas... so much."

"I don't understand how you can," he said with a breathy voice, "but this was an amazing experience."

"And I would love you even more if we did it again." She said just before licking his neck.

It got a beautiful chuckle out of him. "Perhaps another time. I feel you are coming awake soon."

That made her stop. Frowning, she looked at his face, unsure of what she was looking for. "What did you say?"

He tilted his head. "You should be awakening soon."

She blinked a few times in rapid succession. It didn't make sense. "You shouldn't be able to know that, or to say that."

Now he was frowning. "What do you mean? How can you possibly expect to know what I should or not be able to do?"

"Because this is my dream. I control this. You can't see past my dream, you do what I want you to."

His expression relaxed and after a deep breath he nodded. "You don't know I am real."

"What?! Of course you're not. You can't be real. You're a game character. You don't exist." He moved under her and she felt him rub inside her. They were still joined. "Oh God..." she said with a moan.

"Not real?" His expression was neutral.

"This is a dream... a very vivid dream, but still a dream. And you are an elf, elves don't exist!"

"As some of the objects around us should not. I believe you are from another realm."

"Wait... wait, wait, wait." She tried to move but it gave her pleasure, making a moan escape her lips. "Are... fuck..." she moaned again, "damn, Solas, I can't think with you inside me."

"Then will me out of you if you truly believe I am not real." He said with a smirk.

She tried to do exactly that, but he just stayed where he was.

"Oh... my... God. You're real. You're fucking real. Shit... Oh my God, I just had sex with the love of my life and he is fucking real. Oh my God."

"Regrets?" He seemed worried.

"Only that I didn't know you were real then... this could have been... different. But hell no, I don't regret it, and I definitely want more." He laughed. A full and free laugh, which caused her to moan with his movements and she noticed his laugh turned into a moan too. Laughing in this position wasn't so easy, huh. "Can't we really do it again? How do you even know I should wake up soon?"

"Your consciousness is slipping away. But I can make this quick." And he pumped his hips upwards against hers, moving a hand to touch her clit. She instinctively held tighter to his shoulders, trying to watch his face as they made love again.

"Oh God... this is too good." He captured her lips, sucking them with obvious need. Had he been alone all this time? She had to tell him. "Solas... ah... please... oh God... you have... oh fuck, fuck... you have... ah... to visit me... oh God, again... oh my God... too good." He bit her neck and pressed his finger hard against her clit, making her cry out as the orgasm lit her nerves. Holding him tight, she felt him fill her more. "I don't want you to go. I love you, Solas."

Juliet's emotions were so intense that she was about to cry. The man she loved was right there with her, but it was a dream and as soon as she awoke he'd be gone. She wanted to stay with him, but there was nothing she could do. Kissing him as if her life depended on it, she tried to pour her feelings into the act, hoping he would know just how important he was to her. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone, he had made her the happiest woman in the world tonight, and even if they never met again she would never forget it.

The alarm ringed and forced Juliet out of the dream into her bed. She was alone.

Had Solas really been real? Her lips were swollen, her heart ached in her chest for losing him again and she was sore between her thighs. She couldn't be sure about what had happened, but it had been real enough for her body. Juliet didn't know if she could summon him again, but she would definitely try it. It would have to wait until later, however, and she went for a much needed shower.


	2. Friends with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter and I hope you like it!  
Thank you very much for kudos and comments! <3

A week had passed and Juliet still could not summon Solas. Whenever she became conscious in her dream her summoning brought nothing but a dream version of him, never the real one. But had that Solas really been real? He was a fictional character after all. Maybe it had been just a very vivid dream.

Even though she didn't want to go crazy, Juliet couldn't allow herself to believe it hadn't happened; she loved him and needed it to be real. But what would become of her life if she could in fact meet with him in dreams? She couldn't sleep forever. What about his life? He had his own problems to solve, a war to win.

She was lost.

  
  


Tonight her dream put her among trees; their branches dancing and the leaves singing as the wind swirled between them, bringing a subtle smell of water. Juliet walked towards a rock formation not far, leaving the wooden cabin behind her. Nothing here was familiar, yet she moved with ease, as if she had been there hundreds of times.

As her bare feet took her closer to the rocks, the sound of water hitting solid became clearer. Soon she was facing a waterfall; it's rapid waters creating a foggy curtain only a few meters away. The tiny pebbles against her skin didn't bother her and she stood there, watching the water dropping from above. It was huge. Realizing she was dreaming, Juliet used her control to float, crossing her legs in front of her body and flying to the center of the river, enjoying the sight of the rippling surface.

Attempting once again to summon the love of her life, she was surprised to see the elf appear by the river's edge. Somehow she knew this was the real one and her heartbeat accelerated in her chest.

"I was wondering when you would call." He said calmly; the sunlight making him look like an angel without wings.

"Is it really you?" She could tell he was, but the emotion of finally being with him again had Juliet doubting her senses. The first time they met she had been too busy to really look at him, but this time she could appreciate the view. His bare chest was gorgeous, his leather pants were tight and did little to hide the shape of the strong legs they covered; even his feet were beautiful.

"You call but you doubt it nonetheless." He said with a smirk.

"The first time I wasn't calling, I tried imagining you with me. I told you, I didn't know you were real."

"Yes, you said you know me from a game. How can you know me? What sort of game is it?"

"It's complicated to explain. But answer me this: has Arlathan fallen yet?"

"What are you saying?"

"The game I know starts many years after it has fallen, so what I know may not matter if it has already happened." She said as she slowly floated in his direction, legs still crossed in front of her body.

“It has."

She sighed with sadness. "Have you given your orb to Corypheus yet?"

He frowned, squinting his eyes. "Yes."

"Shit." Juliet took a deep breath and continued in his direction. "Has he been defeated?"

"Yes." His expression was the same.

"Have you brought down the Veil yet?"

He tilted his head slightly. "Not yet."

She sighed. "Is the Inquisition trying to stop you?" Straightening her legs, she stood still in front of him, trying her best not to throw herself in his arms.

"The Inquisition has been disbanded, but the old Inquisitor is trying to reach me." He said as he took his hands behind his back. Doesn't he want contact?

"Well... then nothing I know matters, because you have already lived it."

"How can your game show you my realm?"

"I don't know, really, but somehow the creators knew when they made it. I don't even know if they know what they make is real. I know I didn't know it was when I played it."

His expression softened a little and Juliet followed him as he began walking by the edge of the river. "If you know what happened, how can you say you love me? You should know I've ruined the world."

"If what I saw is true, then you suffered the most with it all, and it hurts me to see you suffer."

He looked at her with surprise, then suspicion. "Why would it? How can you love someone you thought wasn't real?"

"I don't know. But as absurd as it may seem, it's true. I guess my heart doesn't know the difference." A sad smile formed on her face just before she sighed. Her heart was a fool.

They continued in silence until there was only water and thick shrubbery ahead, no more sand or pebbles to stand on. "It intrigues me that you are able to call for me."

"Heh, imagine how I feel. I really had no idea this was possible, I had no idea you existed."

"It also intrigues me that you would not call me for years after your confession."

That surprised her. "Years?!" He tilted his head at her outburst. "How many years?"

"Two and a half. How long was it for you?"

"Eight days." She let out a long sigh. "My God... that's such a huge difference in time. And yes... I tried calling... it just didn't work. I was beginning to think it was all in my head, that you really didn't exist after all."

"How long is it for you when you dream?"

"A few hours, usually six." Was he sleeping for days when he talked to her?

"Interesting. At least in dreams our time aligns."

"Do you have any idea why I couldn't contact you before? I did the same thing."

"Perhaps I was awake when you tried, or there was some barrier between our realms."

"It might be absurd for you to hear this, but... I missed you." It was silly, in light of what they had already done and what she had already told him, but she was embarrassed confessing to him, so she looked at the pebbles in front of her feet. "I was so happy when I learned you were real, but then I couldn't see you again." She sighed. "I needed to see you."

"I cannot say I feel the same, but you showed me another possibility in dreaming I have never considered and I could not reach you from my realm, which left me feeling powerless-"

Her chuckle interrupted him. "Sorry... it's just... I can imagine how that bothered you, considering you like being in control, knowing things and your name means Pride."

"Indeed." The tiny smile he gave her warmed her chest. He was smiling because of her! "You said elves do not exist in your realm. What about other races besides yours?"

"No other, just humans. It's said that a very long time ago there was another race, but my kind killed them. And we don't have magic either, not like the one you have at least. Our spirits and demons are different too, but I don't know enough about them to explain them to you. Every religion has a different belief about them, it's complicated."

"Do you have many religions?"

"Many, and they usually hate each other. Few don't."

"There are similarities among our realms." He moved his gaze to the trees on the other side of the river. "This place is different from last time. Are they places you visit often?"

"I've got no idea where they even are, really. That place I was last time is a place I dreamed about years ago, and I've never been to a place like that. This place is new to me too. I guess they are just places I'd like to visit."

"You say you do not have magic; to be able to dream so freely without magic is remarkable."

"I don't know, really. To be able to dream consciously is a skill that some people teach others. I wasn't taught, I somehow learned it. Sometimes when I dream I realize I'm dreaming and take control of it."

"Do you think you could show me more of your realm?"

"Tonight I don't think I can, I don't know how to jump places. But if I succeed in calling you again I'll probably be in another place."

"So you intend on calling me again?"

"Solas..." Juliet couldn't hold back the smile, "unless you tell me to leave you alone, I'll be calling you forever."

"Forever?"

"Well, until I die. I'm not immortal like you." She sighed. "I just... now that I can be with you, I want to be with you. If I could I would sleep forever just to be with you." It was a selfish thing and she laughed bitterly. He was a busy man and she definitely couldn't sleep forever.

"Juliet," his serious tone made her look at him, "why do you feel this way about me?" He was so focused on her that she felt pinned.

"Well... it's hard to explain. Feelings are complicated things." She took a deep breath. "You see... when I first started playing I didn't think much of anyone there, but the more I talked to you the more interesting you became. You were smart, intelligent, curious and willing to explore and learn things. You liked to talk about everything. And you were... intense. And had a... sort of pull. I couldn't be away from you, I wanted to talk to you always, have more things to talk to you about, to listen to more stories from you, and then I saw how sad you were, how conflicted you were about the world of before and the world of after the Veil, how the weight of duty was so heavy on your shoulders that it prevented you from living your own life, from seeking your own happiness... Everything I wanted was for you to have a chance to be happy."

"You say you didn't know I was real, but you talk about me as one would about a person."

"To me you were real, sort of. My heart reacted as if you were real even if my mind knew you weren't."

"And I assume you do not have a partner."

"Partner?" Boyfriend? "No. I'm single and alone." Forever alone. "Why?"

"Just... I imagine if you had he would be jealous."

"Heh... he'd maybe think I'm crazy." Could people be jealous of a fictional character? "Well... I'm a difficult-to-please kind of girl. The guys I've met have never been good enough for me."

"But I am."

"Ooh yeah you are. Very much so." She laughed, her nervousness gone. "Just... I think I'd like you better if you had long hair."

He laughed. A free and loud laugh. It was so beautiful. "Difficult to please indeed. You make me sound perfect and still find something you don't like."

"Well... I can live with it, what I really don't like is not being able to touch you."

"Oh, right. You did say you intended to have sex again with me."

"You remember?" Her cheeks burned, she had to be blushing.

"How could I forget?" He chuckled. "Nobody had ever summoned me from across a realm just to lie with me."

"Well... to be fair I didn't know you were real... If I did..."

"Now that you know, have you changed your mind?" He had a smug smile on.

"I... well... of course not. But... it's been almost three years for you. You have someone by now, right?"

"No. As you know, the path I walk does not allow me to be distracted by feelings. I cannot be in a relationship with someone."

So... are you proposing that we... er... be friends with benefits?" It was an interesting thought, but it made her embarrassed.

"Friends with benefits?"

"You know... when people are just friends but still have sex."

"If you would be agreeable to it."

"Don't you mind that I'm human?"

"No. You are not like the humans I've met."

"Well... I would like this very much." How could she refuse? "But... even if I could call for you every night, and I can't be sure I will be able to, it'll still be like months for you. Won't that be... weird for you?"

"I will try to consider it a respite from all the tension I am living through." He said as he slowly closed the distance between them, making her heart beat faster in anticipation.

"You can't really think ahead months, Solas. A lot may change in that time..."

"Then we decide what we do every time we meet. But at this moment, I would like to have you again." She felt like prey in front of a predator and swallowed thickly. He wanted her. "Properly this time. Do you?"

"Oh God... yes, yes... I want you." She looked around. "But if you want proper, it can't be here." The cabin would do. "Come with me." She held his hand and started walking; he didn't resist.

Juliet planned on walking back to the cabin, but her anxiety intensified and in the next second she found herself in the center of a large room. Thankfully, Solas still held her hand and stood right beside her. "Woa." It was a nice place, comfortable and well decorated; wooden walls, half a kitchen and half a living room. It even had a bookshelf and a fireplace.

"I assume you didn't do it on purpose." He chuckled, looking around the place.

"Yeah... completely accidental. Sometimes I jump places in my dreams but it's the first time it happens while I'm conscious. Now... uh... where is the bedroom?" She chuckled and let go of his hand. It took a second before she spotted a door and walked towards it. Opening it, Juliet found a room with a large bed in the center; it looked soft and inviting. "Found it." Turning to look for Solas, she bumped into him instead. His hands cupped her cheeks as his mouth locked with hers. The surprise was quickly replaced by desire as his tongue rubbed hers and he sucked her lips. She could get used to this.

Solas started walking, leading her and eventually her legs hit the bed. Separating from him only so she could reach a comfortable place in the mattress, Juliet pulled him on top of her.

"Someone is eager." She said breathlessly.

"Perhaps." He started pulling on the laces of his pants while she got the pillow under her head, realizing for the first time that she was wearing a jacket over a tank top and jeans pants. It would be too much trouble to undress, so she willed them away, becoming bare before him. Watching her, he licked his lips while letting go of the waistband and revealing his body. Toned, hairless, gorgeous. "Now that I can properly look at you, Juliet, you are beautiful."

"Thank you." She said with a smile, separating her legs slowly and taking in his reaction. With eyes wide, his breath caught as he looked at her sex. "You are very handsome, Solas."

He smirked and moved over her body until he was looking right into her eyes. His obvious desire only made hers burn hotter. "Do you have time to stay longer tonight? Your consciousness does not seem to be slipping yet."

"It's Saturday, I can sleep all day long if my body allows me."

"Good." His enthusiasm as he kissed her lips was surprising; she had thought he'd been eager before, but it was much more intense now. His hands held her waist and rubbed their way up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly and drawing a gasp from her. Solas touched her as if he intended on making his body remember hers, not only his mind. This thought was even more arousing.

Juliet tried moving her legs but Solas had her between his, preventing her movements. His hardness against her belly increased her need to feel more of him, but she could only hug him and rub her breasts against his chest. Managing to slip a hand between their bodies, she ran it along his cock before closing her fingers around it.

He jerked his hips with a groan. "Now who is eager?"

"Well..." She was breathless, "I really wanted to touch you... the first time was... rushed."

"And I hope I didn't hurt you." He began nibbling her jawline and his hand returned to squeeze her breast.

"There was some slight discomfort, no pain. Well, this is a dream after all."

He let out a moan; she must be moving her hand right. "Sex between dreamers are no mere dreams." He licked and sucked the length of her ear and jolts of electricity coursed through her body, making her moan louder and rub her hands wherever she could reach, forgetting his cock for now. Had her ear always been that sensitive or was it Solas who knew exactly what to do with it?

"So my body has changed too?" Was she a dreamer? A thought for another time. He licked her neck and she squirmed. Her need was overwhelming.

"You are very sensitive. And yes, it likely has." Solas sucked the spot and Juliet pulled herself closer to him, likely marking his back with the effort as she rubbed her body against his, feeling his cock on her belly and wishing it was inside her already. He was too good with his mouth.

"That makes it... even more special. You've changed my body and soul." Cheesy, but true. Only being with him in person could be better than what she was having. He bit her softly and she pushed herself against him harder. "You're making me crazy, Solas." Pinning her against the bed, the elf continued his exploration of her skin.

"Do you like when I bite you?"

"Yes. Your mouth is divine." She needed to be closer, but he didn't allow her, continuing to test her sensitive spots. Juliet couldn't take it much longer, she would burst. One of his hands was at her hips teasing her and she wanted him badly to touch between her thighs.

"There is nothing divine about me." He sucked her neck hard before biting it, pressuring her clit at the same time and making her cry out in pleasure. "I want to taste you, do you mind?" He said while traveling south on her body with his tongue.

"Oh Solas, please."

Sucking her nipple for a minute, he made her squirm and then continued downwards. When his mouth touched her folds she instinctively grabbed his head, touching his ears. The pointy ends reminded her that she hadn't changed her own and she remedied it while she still could. Passion was quickly clouding her mind and Juliet was sure she wouldn't have full control of her dream for long.

His tongue began exploring her and there was nothing to which she could compare the sensation. It was incredible. Looking at him between her legs and listening to his sounds, she was sure he was enjoying it, but she was quickly losing herself. When he inserted a finger, Juliet wanted to wrap her legs around him, but he held them in place. Squirming with the pleasure burning in her veins, she needed it to end, but didn't want it to. Another finger joined the first and he continued to work with his mouth as his hand moved. She was completely at his mercy and enjoying every second of it. A curl of his fingers was her undoing.

He was still licking when her mind cleared enough for her to watch him. Smiling at her, Solas moved back up her body and sucked her earlobe. "You are delicious." His low voice gave her sweet shivers and she rubbed her legs on his. "You changed your ears."

"I want you to be comfortable with me."

"I already am." With a wicked smile, he held her lower lip carefully with his teeth and released it only to suck it afterwards, kissing her. It was strange to taste herself, especially in a dream. Would she taste him if she sucked him? "But I admit you are adorable with them."

"Adorable enough for you to let me suck you?"

Solas raised an eyebrow and smirked. "There is only one thing I want more than that." Grabbing her butt, he slid his hand down her thigh and lifted it at the knees, keeping it beside his body as he teased his hips against hers.

"And what is that?"

"To feel you trembling beneath me while I spend myself inside you."

"Oh God, Solas." His words aroused her fully once more, needing him inside her more than ever. "Please let me suck you while I can still control myself not to beg you to fuck me." His laugh was interrupted by her kiss. He was too adorable when he laughed and she couldn't resist.

Parting their mouths, Solas lied down and pulled her over him. Taking the chance to straddle him, Juliet slid down to his knees so she could see exactly what she'd be working with. It was beautiful, thick and long. "If I drink it can you still go inside me?"

"Of course."

"Awesome."

Juliet was hungry for him so she didn't waste a second before taking him into her mouth. He tasted wonderful. Holding part of the length in one hand, she massaged his balls with the other. She might have been a virgin but she had read and watched many things about pleasuring a man. And God, Solas was gorgeous as pleasure controlled his expressions.

The veins pulsing under her tongue made her want more and more of him, but there was only so much she could take. She tasted something salty just as he jerked his hips and moaned loudly. It was hard to swallow it all and she almost choked, but she loved it.

Tangling his fingers in Juliet's hair, Solas caressed her scalp before pulling her up to look into her eyes. "You taste great," she said with a smirk, "I could do it all day." He groaned and brought her to his lips, kissing her with resurfacing hunger as his hands kept her close to his body.

One of his hands found its way to her butt, squeezing it and pulling her impossibly closer. Rubbing herself against the hard length, she attempted to get it inside her but the angle wasn't helping.

Turning them once again so he was on top, Solas moved a hand down her body until it stopped at her wet entrance. His teasing didn't continue for long and soon his tip replaced his fingers. Their first encounter seemed ages ago even though it had been only a week for her.

Solas stopped kissing to pay attention to her neck, taking away the small clarity she still had. To feel him enter her once again was bliss; there couldn't be anything better, could there? His sounds at her ear mixing with her own created a symphony she wished never to forget, even though she knew the memories wouldn't be perfect when she awoke.

Every touch, every movement, every sound and kiss, the way their bodies felt together; Juliet was lost in it all, consumed by the love she tried to transmit and the pleasure she felt.

"Oh Solas, you feel so good there. I love you inside me."

He chuckled and licked all around her jawline, going up to her ears, while his hand played with her breasts. Too many places where being stimulated at the same time; she was losing focus and desperately touching him wherever she could reach.

"Fuck...oh Solas...oh my God...don't stop...it's so good...oh!"

It wasn't long until she felt him fill her, biting her neck in such a delicious way that she followed right behind. Juliet would never get tired of making love to him and wished they would be able to repeat it many times in the future.

"Damn... that was," she was breathless and he tried to move away, but she held him tight against her, "please don't get out yet, let me feel you longer."

He obliged, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close. It was wonderful to cuddle with him.

After what felt like many minutes, he moved to lie beside her and she let him, turning on her side to lay her head on his chest while watching her hand caress him. With an arm around her, he ran a fingertip idly on her arm. It was such a comforting moment, she felt as if they had done this multiple times before.

"I hope I can call you tomorrow." She said with a chuckle which he returned. It was perfect and she couldn't resist kissing him. “I'm sorry but I have to say this, I really love you." Cupping his cheek, Juliet kissed him one more time. She could feel her mind leaving the dream and she would miss him terribly. "Please stay safe out there."

"As safe as the conditions allow."

They cuddled for some time before he seemed to sense her going away, kissing her deeply. She heard his words right before opening her eyes, "I hope to see more of your realm next time. Stay safe as well."

Juliet really hoped to call him again soon, but for now she needed a shower.


	3. School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you this chapter a little earlier just in case I'm not able to post it at the regular time. Thank you for kudos and comments, really <3  


Juliet had spent the day anxiously waiting for the night, hoping that when she finally laid her head on the pillow she would be able to call her beloved elf. It would have been four months for him, so many things could happen in that time that it made her anxious to know what might have changed and even afraid his desire to meet with her would be one of those.

The dream this time took her to a school which she used to attend. It wasn't the first time she'd had such a dream; sometimes it was fun and sometimes it was a repeat of the torture it used to be. It would seem this one would fit among the former considering the building was empty and it was late afternoon, the reddish colors on the sky painting everything around her.

As she walked around the corridors and found nothing to do, Juliet slowly realized that it was a dream. That meant another chance to be with the man of her life for a few hours and she was about to call him when uncertainty held her back. What if he had changed his mind and didn't want to see her again? It had been four months after all. But he would at least come to let her know, wouldn't he? Solas was, after all, a considerate man. She had to try.

Her heart began to race as soon as the tall elf appeared down the corridor, taking in his surroundings as a child looking at something for the first time. The school's architecture wasn't even remarkable, but she imagined it was different than what he was used to seeing. They were in a large corridor with many doors leading to classrooms and there was a staircase leading upstairs for more rooms.

"I'm so happy to see you." She said with a smile as Solas approached, stopping only to look at the corridor to his left. "I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I am glad to be here." He said only a step away from her, the proximity making Juliet take a deep breath to control herself. She wanted to be in his arms, but didn't know if she could. "How are you?"

She chuckled and Solas raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, it's just, to me it's been only a day, and nothing really happened today, so... I'm the same."

"As you know, for me it has been a little longer, and I wondered about you." Her heart beat a little faster at his words. "I worry about my friends." Friends. He considered her a friend already! That was wonderful to hear.

"I doubt you would need to worry about me, Solas." She said with a smile. "But I would like to know how you are."

He showed her a gentle smile and held one of her hands between both of his. The unexpected action made her gasp. "I am well. My plans are also proceeding at a good pace."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear it." She looked at the floor, then at her hand between his, then at his face--he was looking at her with a curious expression--and then she looked at the wall beside them. "Do you mind if I hug you?"

Solas chuckled, and instead of answering he released her hand to pull her close and wrap his arms around her shoulder and waist. "You seem to miss me as if you were the one away for four months." His voice at her ear gave Juliet goosebumps and she held him tighter, taking the chance to also inhale deeply against his shoulder, smelling the comforting perfume of vervain and something else she didn't know.

"Well... after learning you're real, after being with you... I don't even want to think about how I would feel if I stayed away from you for four months."

"You would survive." His hands rubbed her arms as he pulled away.

Looking up at his face, Juliet found him with a gentle smile. "Survive... Yes, but I'm sure I'd be miserable." She said with a smirk and he shook his head slowly.

"What is this place?" He looked around.

"I used to take classes here, it's a school."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what did you study?"

She walked towards one door and opened it with Solas closely behind her. "Many things: mathematics, biology, literature, physics."

The elf hummed while looking around the large room full of chairs. The several windows, covered by thick but open curtains which let light into the place, gave them a magical atmosphere.

"Is it common for people to study?"

"It is. It's actually an obligation to have children taught from early age."

"This is good." He said as he walked towards a desk then sat on its edge. "Elvhenan used to care for its people at some point. I hope to have that happen again."

"But... by bringing the Veil down and freeing the Evanuris won't you die in the process, Solas? If you die the elves won't have anyone to lead them. It'll be chaos all over again, they'll be suffering at the hands of others."

"I am working on it." His sad smile made her worry even more about his future. "Do you have time tonight?"

"I do." She smiled and approached him. "Do you want to see more of this place?"

He pulled her closer to him in one swift motion, only allowing her a gasp of surprise as a reaction. Soon his lips were on hers as his hands traveled around her back until one of them held her butt tight, making Juliet moan into his mouth.

"Yes." He said with a sly smile as he let her go and slid from the desk.

Astounded by his actions, she closed her eyes and laughed, shaking her head as she thought about what had just happened. Solas really could be unpredictable. Wordlessly, she turned around and walked towards one of the windows. He stopped beside her to watch outside.

"Those are shops, houses, that big one is a church, the equivalent of the Chantry," she pointed the places with her hand. "That thing is a crane, people are using it construct that building."

He frowned slightly. "How does it work?"

"It's a machine, it has several parts that put together allow the person controlling it to move it however they want. It's fueled by a kind of oil."

"It sounds like something the children of the stone would make."

"Yes. I also think so. Come, let me show you outside."

Walking through some corridors, she took him to the street where a few cars were parked. Solas left her side to inspect one of them.

"What is this?"

"A car. It's like a carriage, actually it evolved from one. But it doesn't require mounts to move it, instead it has an engine inside it that allows it to run much faster than if it had horses pulling it."

"So it is another machine." She nodded.

"My world has machines for almost everything, and for what it doesn't have yet there are people trying to create one."

"I have so many questions," he smiled as he pulled her closer by her hips, "but you do not have time to explain them to me."

"I might not know the answers either. Like many people, I use stuff but not always know how it works or how it was made."

"And that is another reason for us to stop right here and simply enjoy the rest of our night."

"Do you really have nobody over there?" She couldn't hold back the question that had been eating at her since the discovery that each day for her meant four months for him.

Suddenly serious once more, Solas shook his head slightly. "No, I do not. I would not lie with you if I did."

Juliet hugged him close, hiding her face on his shoulder and smelling his amazing perfume. How could she have expected anything less than that from him? Of course he wouldn't cheat on a lover.

"Where do you want to do it?" She whispered into his ear.

"What about right here?" He whispered into hers before nibbling the edge, making her body melt against his.

"Hmm, sure." She looked at the car beside them, it was a silver Range Rover. It could be complicated to do it here, it was just too tall. Before Juliet could voice her thoughts, Solas held her waist and effortlessly lift her so she was sitting on the hood. "Am I really lightweight or are you really strong?" She laughed.

"Perhaps both, but remember this is a dream, anything is possible." He said with a smirk. Separating her knees further, Solas pulled Juliet to the very edge and held her there. His eyes revealed his hunger for intimacy and it set her veins on fire. "Do you want to remove the clothes or should I?" He licked his lips and her desire to suck them increased. If only he was closer.

"I guess... we should get rid of them already." As soon as those words were said the clothes were gone, but for some reason Solas didn't seem happy with it. "What's wrong?"

"There was no need to have my clothes removed yet." He said as his hands slowly rubbed their way from her knees to her inner thighs.

"Oh but I like the view, Solas." Such beautiful chest. It was too bad she couldn't see his hips from up there.

"As do I." One of his hands touched her already wet folds, drawing a gasp from her. "Are you always ready for me?" He said while running his finger around, spreading the slick all over the surface and inciting moans from her.

"I guess? Oh God..." His finger found her clit and played with it, making her want to dig her nails somewhere, but there was nothing to hold.

"Do you get wet for anyone else?" He continued to tease her with his finger while his other hand traveled up her stomach, pushing her down and forcing her to lay back.

"No. Only for you." He touched her clit again, making her cry out with the sudden pressure.

"Good." As his hand left her belly to touch her nipple, his mouth found her entrance.

The movement of his tongue tempting her while his thumb pressed down on the nub and his hand squeezed her breast made it impossible for her to think. Juliet knew she was saying words and moaning, but they were all background noise to Solas delicious actions. He surely knew how to work her up.

It wasn't long before Juliet was trembling under his touches, but his tongue didn't stop. His hand changed roles with his mouth and now his finger entered her while his tongue moved all around between her folds before pausing to suck on her clit.

"Oh God, Solas... that... that... oh God... so good." Solas' hand on her breast slid down to hold her in place, likely to stop her squirming. The large amount of pleasure she was receiving clouded her mind and Juliet could only react to his actions. He was much more passionate than last time, it was amazing. "Oh f-fuck... Solas! Oh God!" The hot pulsing energy flowed through her body and consumed everything as she cried out.

As her body finally relaxed, Juliet was panting, trembling and burning. Solas stopped playing with her nether region to kiss his way up her belly, running his hands up on the sides of her body.

"I love the way you say my name." His smirk made her want to bite him, but she was still too weak to move.

Holding her waist again, Solas brought her down from the car, holding her close to his warm body. His cock was so hard against her lower belly that she couldn't help rubbing herself against it, drawing a hiss from the elf's lips. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Juliet slowly kissed him, taking her time to suck his lip and tongue while also enjoying him do the same.

"Can I have you now?" She asked while her hand traveled down to touch his cock, but didn't give him time to answer as her fingers slid over the hard surface and she watched him close his eyes. "Do you know you're very beautiful with that face?"

"What face?" He asked with a deep voice that made her shiver.

"Pleasure face."

Suddenly Solas was devouring her lips again and she began stroking his length, making him gasp often into her mouth. She loved his sounds of pleasure and how he allowed himself to enjoy her touches. He had been such a lonely person in the game, it was amazing to change that. Pressure on her body made her realize Solas was squeezing one of her breasts and her butt. She didn't even know when his hands had gotten there, but it felt so good.

Needing to have him in her mouth before he released into her hand, Juliet broke the kiss to slide down his body. Solas let go of her breast and butt to hold both sides of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumb while the other fingers brushed her hair. She took a moment to admire his cock: dark pink with the friction and so hard and beautiful. Swallowing saliva built from her desire to taste him, Juliet held him with one hand while the other massaged his balls, feeling Solas immediately tense under her touch. Running her fingers over the length slowly, she teased until she couldn't wait anymore.

Finally taking him inside her mouth with a delighted hum that made him tremble, Juliet sucked him harder and moved her hand to compensate for the depth she wouldn't give him in her mouth. His caresses staggered and she wondered whether it was due to good work on her part. The moans leaving his mouth motivated her to continue, but also aroused her all over again. Soon he was filling her mouth and she swallowed all of it before licking his cock clean, kissing the head when she was finished.

Solas pulled Juliet up into an intense kiss that left both of them breathless. Watching her, he rubbed her lower lip with his thumb and she couldn't help obliging the urge to lick it. His smirk as he shook his head made her want to lick his lip instead.

"Do you want to continue this inside?" He asked.

"Inside the building or inside the car?"

"How comfortable would it be inside the car?" He asked with a smirk and she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I don't know, this car is expensive, it's probably comfortable." She walked towards the door and opened it, running a hand on the seats. The beautiful and soft material led her to believe it should be, indeed, quite comfortable. In order to examine the seat, Juliet had bent forward, so when Solas approached her and hugged her from behind, it left them almost in a doggy position. Looking at the elf from over her shoulder, she noticed his hungry expression and smiled. "It seems to be quite comfortable." His hand traveled down from her stomach to her mound, eliciting a gasp. "Are we doing it here?"

"I suppose we could, if you are willing."

Oh she was willing. "Yes, Solas, take me."

Solas hissed and held Juliet tighter, pushing his hips against her so his cock slid between her folds but didn't enter her yet. She held the front passenger seat with one hand and the back seat with the other, while his hands kept her in place. She felt him shift his hips before feeling the shaft slide inside her, still amazed by how good it felt to stretch around it. "Oh God... yes, yes, yes..." He felt so damn good inside her, and in this position it seemed like he could go deeper, filling her so well.

As the pleasure built with his movements, soon the only thing to which she could pay attention was their bodies touching, the sounds they made becoming background music. The hand on her mound slid down to her clit and Solas began playing with it while his cock continued to move in and out of her. "So... oh... oh God... oh Solas... that's so good... you feel so good inside me... oh God."

His sounds traveled from her ears straight to her core and fueled the fire burning in her body. It didn't take long until she was squeezing his cock inside her, but as Juliet came down from the orgasm Solas slid out and kissed her back. It confused her, but she liked the gesture.

"Let me inside." He was breathless.

"But... you just pulled out."

Looking over her shoulder, she found Solas surprised but then he chuckled, running a hand on the length of her spine.

"Let me in the car." He said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Sure." Stepping back and away from the door, she made sure to rub her body against his and watched as he sat down. His legs were so long and yet the car was big enough to accommodate him.

"Indeed it's comfortable. Come here." He offered his hand and she took it.

Solas led her to believe she was supposed to straddle him and she did so, feeling his cock hard and hot against her belly. As soon as Juliet was settled he kissed her neck while his hands went to touch and rub her body, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and bent her neck to give him room. As his kisses turned into nibbling he squeezed her butt; and as his nibbling turned into licking his hands slid down to her thighs to lift her. Once again she marveled at the pleasure of being filled while his teeth pressed against her neck. God, how could this man be so perfect?

In this position they were closer than ever before, every movement making their bodies rub together and increasing the pleasure and sense of intimacy she had with him. Juliet was so damn happy, she didn't want it to ever end, she wanted to be with him forever, to be able to give him pleasure and listen to his beautiful sounds that made her want him even more.

"Oh Solas... so close... oh my God... you're so good... oh... oh fuck... yes... yes... Solas... I-" A bite on her neck made her crumble against him as the waves flowed through her muscles and veins, completely taking her mind out of her body as she cried out in pleasure. Few things were better than to squeeze his cock inside her and feel as it filled her with his seed, but she was realizing every time they made love it only improved and she couldn't imagine how it could become even better. "Oh damn... you're perfect, Solas." Juliet was breathless as she spoke against his cheek, taking the chance to kiss it.

The elf looked at her with an expression she couldn't really understand, but then kissed her lips and made her forget everything. The next thing she knew he was laying across the seats and she was over him. She didn't really know how they could fit there, but they did. Maybe dreams helped with everything after all.

She kissed his forehead, then his cheek, his jawline, his chin, then his lips; it was gentle, slow, she didn't use her tongue until he opened his mouth to let his out to lick her. Her heart could burst with the intensity of her feelings at that moment; she really loved and treasured this man. If only she could have him beside her when she awoke she would make sure he felt loved at all times. "Please stay safe, Solas."

He held her head and captured her lips with his mouth with such need that it surprised her, but she awoke in the next couple of seconds; the tingling on her swollen lips the only remnant of the kiss.

One of the terrible effects of waking up was the longing and it would accompany her for the rest of the day. She missed Solas like a part of herself. If only she could have snuggled up with him for longer her need might not have been so great, but as it was Juliet decided to sacrifice some time of her breakfast to bask in the memories of the dream.


	4. Too Long Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for comments and kudos! I really love them! <3

Juliet was restless. After three days of pure nightmares she could not control, a reprieve to call Solas was the only thing she wanted. She needed quiet of mind again and above all, she needed to know he was alright. Sex wasn't even part of her thoughts, she only wanted his company, to hear his voice, to see him.

But it was another rough, lonely, night.

  
  


Work had been stressful and the lack of quality sleep was only making it worse. She couldn't even enjoy playing, not being able to stay still and relax. Without any other option, she took a hot shower and went to bed with very low expectations.

And she was met with nothing but nightmares she couldn't stop.

  
  


It's been over a year for Solas, too many things could have happened and she feared most of them. She was going crazy with the stress and even her co-workers were starting to avoid her. If she couldn't fix her head she might not have a job soon.

She finally managed to take control of the nightmare and disperse the snakes which were trying to bite her. She wasn't afraid of snakes but being attacked by them was terrifying.

Taking a deep breath and looking around the park she found herself in, Juliet spotted a bench and sat down. Comfortable for the first time in what felt like ages, she concentrated on calling the most important person in her life.

He didn't come.

The thought that he was too polite to ignore her was the only thing keeping her from despair, but if he simply couldn't come what could have interfered? She only hoped he was safe.

  
  


Counting the nights without him told Juliet it had been twenty months for Solas, almost two years. Had the war started? Had the Inquisitor found him? Had he brought down the Veil and set the Evanuris free? Had he found a partner?

The pain in her chest followed her into the dream and when she took control of it she couldn't stop the tears. Her chest was so tight, she missed him so much! She couldn't even appreciate the field of flowers where the dream had taken her.

Was she losing herself to this impossible love? She used to be an independent person and now she couldn't live a normal life because all she thought about was Solas. Was he like her drug? Was this love healthy? But she wouldn't let him go for the world... Not unless he told her to. It might be impossible and unhealthy but it was the best thing that had ever happened in her life. She just needed him to be safe and then he would eventually come to make things clear. Wouldn't he?

Juliet hadn't even realized that in her crying she had fallen on her knees until strong familiar arms hugged her from behind. All sadness suddenly disappeared and a rush of warmth spread through her entire body; she was melting in his arms. But when he spoke in her ear "It has been a while." she broke. Her heart would likely explode in her chest as tears streamed down her face as she tried to control her feelings. It wasn't easy.

"How are you?" He asked but she couldn't trust her voice to speak, holding his arms tight around her instead. "Is something wrong?" He tried to turn her but she resisted, so he just held her. "Talk to me, Juliet."

"I..." Her voice was weak and she was ashamed of the display. Would he think her silly? A fragile child he shouldn't have gotten involved with? No matter, she couldn't leave him hanging. "I was worried about you." Her hands began to caress his bare arms around her, "At first I couldn't gain control over my dreams, nightmares really, and then when I did you wouldn't come... I thought you wouldn't come tonight either."

"You worry too much about a person others would consider a god." He chuckled but she found nothing amusing.

"I do, because your battles aren't simple ones." One of his arms left her waist and soon his hand was on her hair. "How were these past months?"

"Eventful. The Inquisitor found one of my camps, there were a few losses." His voice was bitter and she understood. "On both sides."

"I'm sorry, Solas." Stopping her caress on his arm, she held his hand and brought it to her lips before turning to look at him.

His look of surprise when he saw her wet cheeks was cute. "You were crying?"

A nervous laugh came with a shrug. "I really wanted to see you."

Being pulled into a tight hug was very welcome and she wrapped her arms around him, breathing him in and loving his perfume filling her nostrils.

"I hope never to discover your reaction if you were the one almost two years apart."

"God, I hope that never happens." She nuzzled his neck. "Oh God... how I missed you, Solas." And held him tighter. "I wish I could go with you." But would he take her if that was even possible? "You probably don't want that, nevermind."

"It would be a severe change for you."

It surely would, but she'd do it. "I bet it wouldn't be nice for the elves to see me among them." She laughed bitterly. As much as she wanted to be an elf she would be herself and the elves wouldn't want a shemlen among them. Not after everything they had suffered. But why was she even thinking about this? It wasn't possible to go.

"It would be shocking for them," he chuckled, oh beautiful chuckle, "to discover there is another world." He pushed her away gently and held onto her shoulders, watching her face. She couldn't resist, enchanted by his beauty, and touched his cheek. That surprised him. "I must admit I found myself missing you these past months. Greatly." Her eyes went wide; he'd missed her! "Do you have time tonight?"

Oh come here, horny wolf. Juliet laughed as she straddled his hips and wound her arms around his neck, her chest flushed with his. A little concentration was all it took to remove both their clothes and it was amazing to be skin on skin with him again. Kissing him as if her life depended on it, she sucked his lips and tongue, enjoying the velvety texture and swallowing his breath. His hands were all over her, rubbing and squeezing and making her kiss him even more passionately.

Pushing Solas to lie back, Juliet shifted her hips so she could slide her slick folds on the surface of his hard cock, coating him as she kissed him, moaning into his mouth. She had no idea how much more time she had with him but she was desperate to feel him inside her.

"I love how wet you always are for me." He whispered by her ear, sending a delicious shiver through her body. His tongue on her neck was the much needed incentive for her to tell him her desires.

"I want to feel you inside me, Solas. You have no idea how much I missed you in me." He groaned and sucked her neck, his hands grabbing her where they could. "I want to feel you deep in me, filling me when you come. Tell me you'll fill me."

As Solas took his hand to position his cock against her entrance, Juliet happily sat down on it, moaning at the sensation she had longed for. His hands went to her breast and she pushed her nails against his beautiful chest. "Oh god, you feel so good, Solas. I missed this so much!

It didn't take long for her to tremble on his body with the way he teased all her sensitive spots. She loved squeezing him inside her, specially because of the way he grunted in her ear.

"Oh Solas, fill me... fill me, tell me you'll fill me."

Nibbling on her ear, "I'm going to fill you up so much you'll drip for hours." Oh she came again, and this time she felt him emptying himself inside her.

Filled by the warmth of his seed and her happiness, she kissed his lips lovingly, his hand caressing her back and fingers treading through her hair. Solas was still half hard inside her and damn it she was still so horny. She had spent too long away from him.

"I was planning on talking more to you, you know?" He was breathless.

Juliet lay over his body, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, one of his hands softly on her butt. They were still joined.

"You could've stopped me." She said with a smirk.

"I could." He took a deep breath. "But you make it difficult."

"Me or the fact you were horny for almost two years?" He was, right?

"Wha- I wasn't!" His defensive tone was hilarious but she controlled herself. Moving her hips again, she could only enjoy the pleasure for a short moment before he stopped her. "I am trying to have a conversation."

She smiled, "Sorry... maybe I should-" she tried to get off of him but he stopped her, confusing her.

"Let me feel you a little longer." His words set her blood on fire. "As you know, to me it has been a really long time."

She kissed him then. Juliet doubted he had feelings for her but she knew how lonely he was and she wanted to make him as happy as she could. And being like this with him was just perfect. The only way it could be better was if at the end she awoke beside him.

"I love you so much, Solas." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Juliet didn't want to make him uncomfortable and she knew how uncomfortable it was to have someone you don't love say it to you. She sighed "Sorry, I didn't meant to say it."

His hand went to her hair, then caressed her cheek, catching her attention. She looked at him, finding his expression soft but serious.

"Don't apologize. I know your feelings, and although I do not understand how you came to love me I am honored, and humbled by them. Surely I don't deserve them."

"Oh shut up, you deserve much more, you deserve someone who could be there with you."

"As do you. This is hardly healthy."

"Oh it is healthy, I can be with the man I love in many different situations and I don't need to worry about pregnancy." She smirked.

"Don't you want children?"

"I want you. Can you let me move now? I really want to feel you moving inside me again, you know?"

He groaned and pulled her down for a kiss. Before she realized it she had her back on the grass and he was on top of her, re-entering her body.

"Then you shall." He pulled out just a little and she shut her eyes. "I will only stop when you are shaking beneath me." And he pushed slowly.

"Oh yes, do it."

"I love how eager you are for me." He pulled to the entrance and held her hips firmly. "And how hot and slick you always feel. So tight around me." He pushed it all in and she arched her back, gasping in pleasure. "I want to hear you scream my name as I fill you over and over." And then he started a rhythm, the delicious sensation of his cock sliding in and out making her say things she didn't even register.

But then a noise in the background became progressively louder. "Oh no no no no." Solas was gone, the tingling in between her legs remained and Juliet was too damn horny and unsatisfied. Stupid alarm!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this new version? I think I did the right thing by rewritting it xD


	5. Time is Too Precious to Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments! It's amazing to know you're enjoying this <3

The way the alarm had removed Juliet from the dream had been rude. What could Solas be thinking about it? How was he feeling? Anger consumed her for most part of that day, she couldn't even vent it on the responsible party because breaking her phone wasn't an option. But the worst of all came later when she couldn't become conscious during her dreams.

For three days Juliet found herself awaking frustrated because she had simply dreamed the night before, unable to take control and call her beloved. At least they weren't nightmares. But she wouldn't give up hope, it was all that she had.

  
  


Now Juliet was wandering the halls of a huge library; the dim lights made the place comfortable to be in. The people around her kept to themselves and she couldn't find anyone familiar. At some point she stopped in front of an old woman across a table and said words she didn't understand even though they were leaving her mouth. The oddity awakened her mind and she realized it was a dream. Not wanting a repeat of last time, Juliet immediately concentrated on calling Solas. She couldn't wait to see him. Could she reach him? Would he come?

She didn't have time to worry, the next thing she knew hands were placing her on the nearby table and touching all over her body while a mouth tried to swallow her own. She had barely noticed Solas' arrival.

"Don't... do that again." He said breathlessly when he finally let go of her lips.

Holding him tight, her legs spread at his sides, Juliet looked him straight into the beautiful blue eyes. He had a hand on her cheek, keeping her gaze on him as the other caressed her back. She couldn't find words after such impulsive action.

"Do you have any idea how much of a torture it was?" He asked.

"I can't imagine how it was for you, but it was maddening for me." She moved one hand to caress his cheek. "That was a very rude way of waking up, I'm sorry."

Solas kissed her hungrily again and her need to continue where they had stopped was greater than anything at that moment, so she removed their clothes. Thankfully he was just as desperate and pushed inside her in the next second, making the both of them gasp into the kiss.

"Not wasting any time?" She asked as he left her lips to lick her neck.

"Not even a second. I want to feel you hold me as if your life depended on it. And I'm not stopping until your throat is hoarse with screaming my name."

"Oh yes, Solas, don't stop." Feeling him inside her was always amazing; the way he fit perfectly there, sliding in and out and rubbing all the right places, the delicious pressure as he stretched her... "You feel so good. I really missed you inside me. Ah! Yes, like that!" He knew just how to shift his hips as he held hers to make it feel perfect. Juliet let her back lie flat on the table as he fucked her so good. "Oh god... I wish you would never leave."

And then she was crying. She wasn't sure if it was due to immense pleasure, her intense feelings for him or because of the way their last encounter had been interrupted only to suffer a pause as she couldn't call him again, but her chest was overflowing and the only outlet were her tears. She only hoped Solas wouldn't see the tears and misunderstand. It was happiness that produced them.

"Oh Solas... oh! Oh yes! Please Solas, like that, oh God... I'm... oh!" Her body shook as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body and her walls squeezed him. He wasn't stopping and her pleasure was building again. "Oh Solas... you're perfect."

His hands held her tightly in place and his delicious sounds were music to her ears. Music that made her body burn hotter and her pussy throb. Her hands traveled around her body, unable to stay at a single place for long. It was good that this wasn't a real library because they were too loud.

"You're so beautiful trembling like that." His deeper voice gave her shivers. The change indicated he would fill her soon. And she wanted that very much.

"And only you get me like this, Solas. I'm all yours." Holding the edge of the table with both hands, she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. "Oh Solas... you're so hard... Oh, oh God! Solas!" Everything faded to the background as her nerves overloaded with the pleasure. She still couldn't understand how a dream could feel so real. Neither she understood how Solas could give her another orgasm and still hold his back. "Will you fill me tonight?" She needed to feel him emptying himself inside her.

"Yes, I'll have you overflowing with my seed."

"Awn yes, please... please fill me like that." Just the thought of having his seed dripping out of her sent her pleasure high again.

And that also seemed to have been the encouragement he needed to push deeper and fill her. She loved how it felt. And she loved him more for it. One hand on her butt, the other between her shoulder blades, Solas pulled her up and she held him even tighter with her legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pushed her against the nearest shelf and continued to thrust into her, the gravity increasing the pleasure. The wooden shelves would probably hurt if it wasn't a dream but she believed she wouldn't care either way. Having him moving inside her with their bodies so close was all that mattered.

"Oh Solas... that was... do it again, please."

"I told you," he chuckled, "I won't stop." Nuzzling her neck and giving her goosebumps, Solas licked it hard before biting. She screamed with the pleasure it gave her. "More," he licked and nibbled, "sing more for me," and did it again, "say my name,” and again, all the while his cock didn't stop sliding in and out of her dripping pussy, making lewd noises she loved to hear, "say my name while you squeeze me, Juliet." She loved how he said her name so next to her ear, but his bite was what sent her over the edge this time.

He had just come but he was so hard and she didn't care if it was because it was all a dream or because he was a sex god but she didn't want him to stop. She was boneless with this last orgasm, couldn't hold onto him with any strength anymore, but he held her firmly and pushed her against the shelves so good, impaling her over and over.

"Ah Solas... Solas... you feel so good... oh God... Your cock is so good, oh my God. Oh Solas!" His mouth on her neck, sucking and groaning with every word she gave him only fed her pleasure more and more.

"Come for me again." And he bit the sweet spot as he pressed his body against her clit just right. She couldn't help her body. The orgasm consumed her. "Yes, yes, like that, Juliet. Just like that." His voice so rough on her ear was awesome. "I missed your tight cunt around my cock, Juliet. I missed you squeezing me while you screamed my name. The way you left was so unfair." She could barely touch him, weak as she was, and he brought her back to the table, only to continue his thrusts. "I ached for weeks, missing your body."

He kissed her lips and she sucked his hungrily. His words had an incredible effect on her, boosting her desire for him as she didn't think possible after having her body turned to jelly. She wanted to do so many things with him, but knew they didn't have enough time. She only hoped they wouldn't be interrupted again.

"I miss you in my mouth." She confessed, getting a delicious groan from him. "But I don't have much time tonight."

"Is that so?" He sounded annoyed, and his teeth raked around her neck.

"Unfort- oh God..." The way he moved was just too good for proper conversation. "Unfortunately I have to work tomorrow."

"If I could I would bring you to me, and you wouldn't leave my bed."

"I would love tha- ah! Oh damn. Solas! Ah! That... that... oh God... Solas!"

"Come, Juliet, come and I'll fill you, I'll fill you deep and whole."

And she did. True to his word, she felt Solas spill jets after jets of warm seed inside her. She was so full. His kiss was gentle and she lost herself in it. His warm body over hers offered such an amazing comfort that she wanted to hug him but couldn't move. As he slipped out, she missed having him there, but the lewd sensation of his seed dripping from her was very exciting and fulfilling.

"I hope I can find you tomorrow." She said when she finally found her words.

Solas moved to sit on the table and then pulled her closer to him, holding her tight against his chest sideways. "I look forward to it."

"I know I shouldn't ask this but... it's really hard to ignore it. How can you not find a woman there? I mean... we stay apart so long, especially when I can't call you for days it ends up being like a year for you."

"You really should not ask." He sighed. "I've told you. I need to focus on my duty."

"And... doesn't this get in the way?" Her chest tightened at the thought that she could come between him and his duty. She knew how it would end if it was the case.

"This is a respite I can indulge in. A secret pleasure that helps mend my spirit. It does not get in the way. Although it does bother me to stay away so long." She held him as tight as she could, weak as she was, and he kissed her lips slowly, then parted with a sigh. "There it is again."

“What?"

"The alarm."

Juliet noticed it then, faint in the back of her mind. "Shit. Please be safe Solas, I'll try to come tomor-" But she was now alone in her bed, listening to the thing she came to hate the most.


	6. Being Bold is Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it came a bit later today, I got sick but I'm better now :)  
I hope you like it! Thank you for kudos and comments! <3

Juliet wanted to be with Solas more than anything in her life and since being with him in person was impossible she would take any opportunity to be with him in her dreams, especially if she didn't have to worry about waking up in a few hours. However, her current situation wasn't exactly what she had in mind to achieve that.

  
  


Walking down the sidewalk by ruins of a church, she had a hand on her eyebrows for protection against the intense sunlight. There were people passing by, none she recognized, but the type of clothes they wore led her to believe the area was a tourist attraction.

There were large steps and the wind became more pleasant the higher she went. At the very top, watching the people talk and laugh with each other, she realized it was a dream. Even after all these encounters Juliet still couldn't help the happiness and anxiety that consumed her whenever she took control of her dreams, the anticipation warming her heart until her beloved arrived.

"I admit I wasn't expecting you to call so soon after last time." Solas said as he walked up the steps. She gave him a smile but her worry probably showed. "Are you well?"

"I'm getting there." It got a frown from him. "Remember I said you wouldn't ever need to worry about my safety? Well..." She looked at the blue sky as he came closer, "I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" He held her hand, getting her attention back at him. "Are you injured?"

"I suffered an accident." His eyes went wide and he was going to speak but she continued, not giving him the chance, "I'm already being treated, don't worry." She caressed his hand still holding hers. "I heard the doctors, the people who are treating me, tell my parents when I was still somewhat conscious that they would put me to sleep to speed recovery."

He tightened his hold on her, his worry more visible. "It sounds serious."

"In a way it is. But I won't die from it." She smiled. "And look at the good side: I can stay here much longer, nothing will wake me up anytime soon."

"I would prefer to have you healthy, no matter how long it took for you to call me again."

Her heart skipped a beat. Was he caring more about her? Throwing herself in his arms, she inhaled deeply against his shoulder. "Thank you. I would prefer to be healthy too, but I love that I can be with you longer." He wrapped his arms around her and held tight. She was definitely where she belonged. "It's so good to be in your arms, did you know that?"

He breathed into her hair and spoke next to her ear, "I have been told that before, yes."

She laughed. "Smug!" Nuzzling his neck filled her with his amazing scent, warming up her heart further. She loved this man more than anything. "I know you'll have to wake up, of course, but you can come back whenever you fall asleep, I'm sure I'll be here a while."

"I feel guilty for thinking this is some sort of blessing."

Laughing again, she hugged him tighter before looking into his beautiful eyes. "Don't be, I think it is too. Especially after being away from you that week." It was only yesterday that they were together, but it was four months for him. Still, it was much sooner than years, and she was really happy for being able to give him this moment of peace. "Do you think you can come back without me having to call again? I don't know how often I should call you, you know, because of the time difference."

"Let us test it, if I do not return in a while, feel free to call again."

Juliet held him tight and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, just in case for some reason it didn't work, and she nodded. He gave her another kiss on the lips and then disappeared, only to reappear three steps away from her in the blink of an eye.

"Did you leave and come back?" She was unsure whether he had simply teleported.

"Yes. How long was I away?"

She chuckled as he closed the distance. "A... second maybe?" The surprise on his face was so obvious she laughed. "This time difference is so absurd."

"Indeed it is. It took me a few hours to find the connection back to your dream," her eyes went wide, "but I believe that it should be quicker next time, now that I know what to look for." He rubbed her arms gently and she tried not to think he was developing feelings for her. He had always been nice, but lately he was being more... caring, but she wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak if she was wrong and he couldn't afford to fall in love with her either. "What is worrying you?"

She must be too transparent tonight, but she didn't want to tell him out of fear it would make things bad between them. "It's just... don't worry." She gave him a smile, trying to reassure him. "It's silly, let's enjoy our time with something more productive."

He tilted his head, clearly not buying what she said, but didn't push. "What is this place?" He asked while looking around, not letting go of her.

"I don't know, really." He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "I often dream about things I've never seen."

"You must have quite the creative mind."

"Either that or it's some lost memory from a previous life."

He frowned. "Previous life? What do you mean?"

"I guess people in Thedas don't have the concept of reincarnation, do they? Well, some people in my realm believe a person's spirit is immortal, and that after the body dies they come back later in another body, without memories, to start anew."

"Hm, most curious. To my knowledge only spirits go through that kind of change. I take it you believe in that?"

"Honestly? I don't know what to believe, but that's better than to think I'll simply disappear after I die and that everything I lived was for naught." She shrugged and he caressed her arms.

"Whatever the truth is, what you have done could never be for naught, for you have touched others' lives with your actions, and you have definitely touched mine. I will never forget you."

"Sweet talker." She chuckled, embarrassed. "So... um... do you want to look around? Or talk more? Or... do something naughty?"

"I would like to see more of this place, and we can talk while we look. Since we're in no rush, we can leave the... naughty actions for later." He smiled, "Maybe after we find a nice spot."

"Heh, sure." She was already burning for him, but they had time and she could wait.

  
  


They explored the ruins of the church while she explained Christianity, he thought it similar to some aspects of Andrastianism. As they continued past the ruins they reached a crossroads that led to more ruins of what seemed to be a really old and mysterious temple. There were several artifacts around the walls of the place, and many benches with yet more items on and under them. Juliet had no idea what this place could be. She'd never seen a place like it, neither awake nor in dreams.

Looking around more, trying to identify anything that could give her any clue on what the place was, she noticed Solas was even more attentive than her. Unfortunately, Juliet didn't come across any explanation or clue that would give her something to tell him.

Not so far ahead she saw some sort of square, maybe what was left of an amphitheater.

"Does Thedas have this kind of thing? An open-air theater of sorts?"

"Yes, it is quite common although they aren't this grand. Only the poor have events in such places and they cannot afford something large."

Talking about it led her to explain the origin of amphitheaters which led her to explaining many other historical places and cultures, mentioning TV, movies and games. He was very interested in everything she had to tell him, amazed by the differences.

They resumed their walking and reached a garden with many large trees and soft grass.

"This seems to be a good place." Solas said with a smooth voice.

"A good place?" She looked around, "Well it is beautiful."

He chuckled and pulled her close. "A good place to do those naughty things we usually do." His voice so close to her ear caused a shiver, followed by a mewling sound as he laughed.

The next thing she felt was his mouth on her earlobe, nibbling and licking. She held him tight as the sensations he triggered made her skin tingle. "Are we doing it on the grass?" Juliet asked breathlessly as she wondered whether it was necessary to summon something to make them more comfortable.

"If you don't mind." He licked her neck and held her closer when her legs faltered. He surely did it on purpose.

"I don't." Her voice was almost a whisper as she willed their clothes away and felt their naked bodies together. After all these encounters she only loved it more.

"Solas-" She gasped when he grabbed her butt and squeezed. He hummed and her veins burned with the sound even before he squeezed again, increasing the throbbing of her clit. "Solas..." He hummed again, sucking her earlobe. She would be a puddle very soon. "I..." He sucked her neck and pulled her even tighter against him, rubbing his cock harder against her body as her legs became too weak. "I... Solas, I..."

"Yes?" He said before licking her neck in circles. Her nipples were rock hard against his chest and she couldn't decide if she wanted more friction or distance. It was such a delicious torture as the tiny sensitive buds rubbed against his heated skin.

Juliet couldn't speak because his mouth claimed hers and his tongue made her forget what she was even going to say. She loved how smooth his lips were against her own and under her tongue, how firm and wet his tongue was as she sucked it in turn, but the way he sucked hers clouded her thoughts with promises of more. And she needed more. She was melting as his hands wandered her body and squeezed everything. She could barely keep herself on her feet so she held his shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around his hips. He moaned into the kiss as her wet sex rubbed against his hardened one in the process.

Soon she felt him bringing them down on the grass and as he knelt she straddled him, feeling his pulsing cock on her clit. Taking one of her hands between them, she grabbed his shaft and swallowed his moan over and over as she stroked and squeezed it. He was so hot, so hard as the veins pulsed against her hand. Her heart raced and burned with love and lust for this wonderful man kissing her like he needed it to live.

One of his hands passed right by hers on the way to her clit and the first touch was already enough to make her tremble. The kiss intensified, their moans mingling in their connected mouths as they rubbed and sucked each other's lips and tongues. As if in a silent agreement, not able to hold back anymore, Juliet raised her hips just enough for him to slide the tip of his cock inside her pussy, only for her to immediately impale herself as she sat back on his hips and begin to move.

He lay back on the grass and she used the improved room to move her hips back and forth, not only up and down. It was quickly driving them both crazy if his shudders and groans were telling her right. She could barely control herself not to come immediately as he started to push upwards into her. His hands on her breasts were giving her the extra pleasure which only made her restraint harder to keep.

"Oh how I missed this." His words almost went through her head in the fog of lust.

"What?" They were both breathless but she was more.

"Your body. The way you make the perfect sheathe for my cock. So slick, so hot, so soft, so... tight-" he moaned loud and held her hips harder, fixing her in place while he went rigid with eyes closed tight. "Oh, that was close," he breathed with difficulty and moved painfully slow.

Why did he restrain himself? "Why did you stop?"

His hand went to her butt to hold tight. "I want you to squeeze me when I release." He smirked and brought a hand to her mound, slipping the tip of a finger to her clit. "I want you to cry out my name when you do." She tightened her walls around him to see his reaction and he stopped their movements again with a hiss. "Don't... don't do that..." His eyes were half closed, "I'm having serious trouble holding back tonight."

"Then don't. Come inside me. Fill me. Let me feel your seed spill into me, coat my walls and drip down my pussy."

"You like that, don't you?" He let her move again and he intensified his gestures on her clit, already taking her close to where he had her before stopping.

"Yes." He was so handsome under her body, but her pleasure was so great she couldn't keep her eyes open.

He groaned. "Oh I want to fill you so deep."

"Do it, please. Fill me." She was so close.

"Come for me, Juliet, come-"

His moan joined hers as they reached the climax together, he couldn't hold it as she contracted around him and she couldn't sit straight as her body burned with overwhelmed senses. When she came down her chest was pressed against his on the grass while his hand caressed her back.

"Amazing..." She was breathless and his smile tightened her heart. His expression was so sweet.

"I agree."

"How do you know exactly what to do?"

He kissed her slowly and it only melted her further. He couldn't be feeling something, could he? "As we have more sex I learn more about your body, your reactions tell me much."

She still didn't know much about his pleasure spots but it might be due to his eagerness in turning her to a puddle as soon as possible. It was hard to pay attention when her nerves were occupied with pleasure.

"Solas?" He hummed as she kissed his chest before looking at his face again. "Thank you."

He frowned. "What for?"

She ran a finger on his chest beside her head, "For... indulging my desires. For... being so good to me. It means a lot to me. More than you could imagine."

He brought a hand to cup her cheek and caressed it with the thumb, his eyes were so serious as he looked into hers that she lost all her breath. "There is no need to thank me. If anything, I should be the one thanking you for this opportunity, for your love for me. You are an amazing woman and you deserve much more than this, than me. If I-"

She interrupted him with a finger against his lips, surprising him. "Don't ruin this. I'm thankful for this, for having you here, if I thought you were bad for me I wouldn't be doing this. You have made mistakes, but I don't blame you, I think you did what you could under very difficult circumstances. And the fact that you spend some of your nights with me instead of working towards your goal makes me feel important, makes me really happy. The fact that I can give you some relief and good moments makes me really happy. So yes, thank you."

He didn't say anything, he pulled her into a kiss. One so desperate she couldn't understand what she had said to possibly cause such a reaction. She was just thanking him for spending time with her! But it was a chance to show Solas just how much she loved him and she tried to pour all her feelings into their kiss as she caressed him with her hands.

"This accident surely was a blessing." She said when they finally parted, hugging him tight and holding back the tears that threatened to pool in her eyes. This love was so overwhelming.

"I wish there was another way to extend your time here."

"As do I. Well... let's enjoy it while it lasts." She kissed his neck.

"You are quite insatiable." She heard amusement in his voice.

"If what I'm feeling between my legs is what I think it is then so are you." Another kiss and she looked into his eyes. "But I mean let's just enjoy our time, doing whatever. Being with you is already very important to me, it doesn't matter how." She smiled, "I do love having sex with you, though. Just so you know."

He chuckled and kissed her lips swiftly. "I know, and I enjoy it greatly as well. But as much as I really want to be inside you again I must go."

"Oh, already?"

"It should be but a moment for you," he said as he sat up, but kept an arm around her. "There are matters to which I must tend, but I will return soon."

She held him tight and kissed his lips slowly, savoring the soft texture. "I'll be waiting." If it was like last time she wouldn't have to wait much.

"I would like to know more about you and your world, now that we do have time."

"Sure. Whatever you wanna know, just ask."

"When I return then." One more long kiss and he disappeared, only to reappear a second later a few steps from her, fully clothed.

She chuckled. "That was... quick."

"I assume you have not stayed there for long." His amused smile was cute. Many things he did were cute.

"To me it was a second ago you were just here, kissing me."

"Interesting." He said as he closed the distance and offered his hands to help her stand, hugging her as soon as she was on her feet. "I believe it would be easier if you put on some clothes..." he smirked, "unless you want to do it again."

"Oh I definitely want to do it again." He licked his lips and she considered removing his clothes for a second before she decided on waiting. "But not now, don't worry." Closing her eyes, she willed a simple dress on her, but without panties and keeping her body as it was. She was quite enjoying his seed coming down from inside her. Juliet had always awoken before she could fully feel it happen. Should she tell him? It would likely make them start another round. Later. "Now... ask me whatever you want to know." She gave him a smile and wound her arm around his, starting a walk away from the garden.

  
  


Juliet told Solas many things about her world and as the subject once again returned to games he became specially interested in the one where she had seen him. She told him everything, including her heartbreak. It didn't surprise her when he hugged her for comfort, he was being so nice to her after all, it surprised her when he said he would never have left his beloved behind if she wanted to go with him.

"Love is too precious to destroy. I am sorry you suffered."

Did that mean he wouldn't let her go? She was afraid to ask, after all, he didn't love her, did he?

As they resumed their walk, hand in hand, she didn't expect to reach her building, especially because where they were didn't lead there. But it was a good chance to show him more of her life and she took it.

He was amazed by the elevator, then by the TV and the culprit of her suffering: the PC. Even though she couldn't get the game to run she was able to show him images, that was enough to shock him.

"It is as if they've been there." He was in awe.

"That similar?"

"Yes. I wonder how they were able to see this. If we consider the difference in time between our meetings, your people must have come to the knowledge through other means. How many other things might they know?"

"I have no clue. They surely wouldn't believe me if I told them I meet with you in dreams."

"You could contact them then?"

"There are ways but I couldn't ensure they would read and if they did they wouldn't believe. I really doubt they know it's a real place."

"That is unfortunate. I could use whatever they know about the Inquisitor and my other enemies."

"Especially when I'm quite sure they want you to fail in bringing down the Veil. You're the villain in the story after all..."

"I am used to being considered such. Now tell me more about you." He kissed her forehead and walked to the kitchen.

She told him about her job, how she couldn't decide if she wanted to go to college, then explained what it was, and how sometimes she missed living with her parents, not being alone. But she also didn't want to go back, she valued her freedom too much. That made him thoughtful for some reason and she didn't want him to worry. Juliet had never been shy, but as she became more comfortable in their meetings she became bolder and now was the perfect time to be the boldest she had ever been.

"Did you know I've had you dripping down my legs all this time?"

He immediately looked at her with wide eyes and she laughed. It was good to laugh so freely after such heavy topics. He narrowed his eyes and was about to grab her when she bolted for her bedroom. It didn't take long for him to appear at the door, finding her on her bed.

"Were you serious?" Solas asked as he slowly approached her.

"Do you want to see? It's so messy."

He groaned, "Show me."

She spread her legs and pulled the skirts up her thighs, revealing his earlier work. It was mostly dry by now.

"You have no shame, do you?" He climbed the bed on his knees.

"Should I have? I love when you paint me inside." She put her feet on his shoulders, keeping him away for now. "And I would really love it if you painted my body too, you know?"

"Your body?"

"Yes. Mark me with your seed, come on my face, my breasts, all over me."

He groaned and removed both her feet from him, lunging to kiss her lips. "You," he sucked her bottom lip, "will be the death of me." Then he sucked her neck while she laughed, until it became too good and she could only moan, removing their clothes.

"Will you come on me?"

He licked her neck. "Yes."

"Then will you fill me again?"

He bit her shoulder, drawing a loud moan as she raked her nails on his back. "Yes."

Could he really do it? Maybe because it was a dream. Men couldn't really come that much, could they?

"I can't believe you desire this." He went down to her breast.

"Why?"

"Most would consider it filthy."

"Pff, your seed will never be filthy to me."

He kissed her belly gently on his way down. "Thank you. I'm going to make you come so much for this."

"Oh please do."

It surprised her when he began licking her thigh where his seed had dripped to, she had heard too many tales of men who were disgusted by their own fluids or even believed it would harm their heterosexuality. Solas, however, was clearly enjoying cleaning her up with his tongue. And he feasted on her pussy when he was done with her legs. It didn't take long for her to give him more to eat, the display and sensations were so arousing she couldn't stop the orgasm. She wanted her turn.

"You're delicious." He said with a smile when he was done.

"Oh no more than you are. Let me suck you, please. I need to have you in my mouth."

"Have you given up on your plan?" He smirked.

"No, just... Just don't let me swallow your seed this time. I know I won't want to stop, but I want you to coat me just as much as I want to drink you."

With a groan he captured her lips hungrily. She wasn't sure why her words affected him so much but she loved the result. Breathless, he sat up on his knees before her and held his shaft, shaking the tip a little. It was very tempting to fall on it with her mouth but she held back.

"You're so beautiful." She licked her lips, not taking her eyes from the engorged penis in front of her. "God..." Swallowing saliva, desiring him more than ever, she glanced up and at his face, finding him with parted lips and a hunger she had never seen. "Fuck... I definitely won't want to stop, you have to stop me."

"I will grant your wish." His voice was so deep that liquid heat raced on her belly again. "I will mark you, covering your beautiful body with my seed. It is too bad you are not physically beside me, or I would make sure the scent would linger on your skin for days, so this moment would not leave your mind even for a second."

"Oh Solas... I love you." The thought of him marking her as his was so powerful that she moved closer for a kiss. No matter how horny she was, Juliet still loved him more than she wanted his body. "All of you."

Taking his shaft in hand, she hadn't anticipated how hot and hard it would be. He had to be about to burst. His eyes on her were the same hungry ones as before and he was breathing with difficulty, so she lowered her head and took his tip into her mouth, basking in the immense pleasure it gave her. She really loved doing this and she had missed it so much. The pulsing, the texture, the taste, the scent, everything about it enchanted her and increased the hunger for more. She could suck him for hours. Unfortunately when she took him deeper he stopped her. She didn't want to let go, she had barely began, but he pulled her head up and away.

"Let me paint you, Juliet."

"Please do." She was breathless and the words were a whisper.

Leaning back on her hands she watched with hooded eyes as he stroked just three times before the hot jets came towards her, hitting her face, her neck, her breasts. Oh she loved it. Her body warmed up immediately as her blood raced in her veins, feeding the desire in her throbbing pussy. She moaned as his sounds filled her ears but as soon as he released his cock she grabbed it again.

"More." She said between licking the tip and taking it into her mouth. Solas trembled under her hands on his hips and she followed him as he lay down, sitting on her ankles. Sucking his balls, she moved her hand on the shaft, then stopped sucking to rub her face on the length. "I love your cock so damn much! God, it's delicious."

Solas covered his eyes with a hand and groaned just as his shaft pulsed and twitched in her hand. "You will kill me."

"I won't. I need you too much." And she took him in her mouth again, but she couldn't enjoy it long before his hand was pulling her head away. "Already?"

"You don't make it easy! Go on, lie back."

She was frustrated but also amused, so she didn't say anything else as she lay beside him and watched the jets paint her belly and her mound as she spread the drying cum on her face. When he was done she watched his hungry eyes watching her hand spread the seed that was drying on her breast, then her belly. Solas began stroking his shaft when she spread the newly delivered drops on her mound between her nether lips.

"I have never seen someone enjoy that so much."

"It's a part of you, of course I enjoy it. Look at this," she motioned her hands as if presenting her body to him, "it's your work."

"I'd say it is yours, you worked it out of me."

She smiled. "True. Do you have more for me?" She tried to tease but her desire was too great and showed instead.

"This is a dream, I have as much as we need."

"But you seem tired."

"I can handle it."

"Then stop touching yourself and give it to me." She sat up in front of him and replaced his hand with hers. "Let me drink you this time."

"Then let me eat you again." He lay back and motioned for her to follow. "Sit on my face."

She could definitely do that. She just didn't expect it to be so distracting. It was extremely hard to suck him when she kept moaning because of the pleasure he gave her. It wasn't surprising when she came before he did, but he didn't stop and neither did she. Juliet wanted to drink him and apparently he was trying to honor his words about giving her many orgasms.

When she finally tasted his seed on her tongue her happiness was indescribable. She swallowed it all until the last drop then licked his shaft clean, only for Solas to make her come as soon as he recovered. Even though it was a dream, she was exhausted.

Lazily turning around, she collapsed on top of his body and kissed his shoulder. "Should we be tired in a dream?"

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her back. "Maybe we overworked ourselves."

"Hm. Maybe."

"How long until we have our energy back?"

"It shouldn't be long." He kissed her forehead. "Tell me about your world."

"What do you want to know?"

"Something you like."

Then she would tell him about food.


	7. Focus on the Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh this is one chapter that showed me how right I was in rewriting this story. I hope you like the new version as much as I do.  
Thank you for comments and kudos!

After so many interrupted moments, failed dreams and the agonizing insecurity it was amazing to stay with Solas constantly. Whenever he had to wake up it took him only a second to return. Even when he said he would investigate in his own dreams it was never more than a few seconds to see him again. It was perfect.

Maybe Juliet could, after all, sleep forever. That was a thought that didn't live long. She couldn't ruin her parents' lives with that sort of worry or trouble. Besides, that wasn't the kind of wound which would take months to heal, the doctors would probably wake her from the coma soon. She could attempt to return, but that was wrong on too many levels.

But while she still had time with Solas they used it to learn more of each other. He told her of the war, his plans, how people viewed him as both a monster and a savior depending on which side they were on. The people didn't even want to hear that the Veil would eventually fall with or without his interference, the sooner it happened the sooner the world could recover from the shock of change and he could rid them all of terrible enemies.

She showed him more of her world. After spending some time in the dream version of her apartment, where she showed him books and even managed to have a movie play for a short time on the TV, they left. She had always believed her life bland, but Solas saw the things she had taken for granted as precious: freedom, honest friends and family, access to knowledge, health, safety, peace.

The increasing affection was becoming harder to ignore, however. She was afraid to believe it was happening, but as the days passed Solas touched her more and seemed to care more. The implications worried her because even though he said he wouldn't abandon a beloved one they didn't really have a future together. Did they? Could meeting in dreams ever be enough? She knew deep in her heart that she could live her life loving him in these meetings, but could he? What if he met some other woman? An elf? Someone who could sleep with him and awake beside him and maybe spend hours during the day and night with him?

Juliet couldn't compete with that.

And she tried not to think about it. At least when they made love she couldn't worry about such things, she could only focus on the wonderful moment. Maybe war really made people want sex more often. And maybe it was because they were in a dream, but while she could become tired after too many rounds she would still be willing to do it again after catching her breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Solas brought her attention back. They were now walking along the beach, the city somewhere far away. It was strange how these dreams could work sometimes; she had no idea a dream could be continuous.

"Just... I know technically this is a dream but... am I weird for never getting... tired of you?"

"Oh? You perhaps think we are spending too much time together?"

"No... that I'm sure could never be too much... well, the thing I was thinking about seems to fall into the same category since I can't have enough either..." She sighed, trying to put words in order. "Alright... let me try again. It seems I'm never tired of having sex with you... and even though for me it was like a few hours ago... I find myself already wanting more. So... am I normal?"

Solas stopped walking and she turned to find him with wide eyes. Then he laughed, oh beautiful laugh. "Yes, Juliet. You are quite normal." Taking his hand to the small of her back, he pulled her closer. "And I cannot say how much I enjoy knowing you feel that way."

"I think I should be exhausted, sore or something... satiated. But... that's not how I feel."

"Let me tell you something." His other hand joined the first on her back, locking her in place against his body. "Back in times of Elvhenan it was common for lovers to go on for days." As her mouth opened in surprise he gave her a gentle smile. "Sometimes parties would be held so nobles could seek partners."

"I imagine there were a lot of babies being born."

"Not quite. Knowledge of a spell to prevent pregnancies was widespread, unless a couple desired children they would not bear any. Immortality also made the need for procreation null; children were born out of love, not passion or necessity to upkeep numbers."

"Oh, I see. I feel less weird now."

He chuckled. "You are not weird, you are unique."

"Oh?" That remind her of his conversation with Lavellan. "Well, guess I am, summoning you here and all."

His smile died a little, then he shook his head, and with one of his hands he cupped her cheek, leaning in for a kiss that she gladly returned.

"I cannot have enough of you either." He was a bit breathless.

"Are we doing it here?" She asked with a smirk as her fingers ran along his arms.

If you wish." He kissed her neck, already weakening her legs.

"Anywhere... is good for me... really." His mouth on her neck always made it so hard to speak or even think. The desire for more burned in her belly and she summoned a blanket under their feet so they wouldn't feel the sand. And with another thought they were naked once again.

She didn't feel the absence of his touch for long, joining him on the blanket as he sat awaiting. Straddling his hips was good because not only it was comfortable but it teased them both, and if there was something she learned with him was that teasing made it all the better.

But she could never tease for long, not when they were burning already. Receiving him into her body was almost a spiritual experience because of its intensity. She could swear something changed in her whenever it happened. "Ah! Solas... ah... yes... you feel amazing!"

"Only because your pussy is perfect." He groaned before taking her earlobe into his mouth and sucking it. "Squeeze me, Juliet.” A groan. “Oh yes, you've learned well."

"You're a good teacher." She said breathlessly as he licked her neck.

"Only good?" He raked his teeth, making her hiss. "I'll have to work harder then."

"Yes. Teach me... everything."

Holding her thighs hard, he moved them so he would be on top. She barely had time to support her body with her hands before his mouth was on her nipple and his hips pushed harder against hers.

"Fuck! Solas!"

The lewd noises their bodies produced couldn't even be concealed by the sea's crashing waves and she loved it. His moans and groans fueled the heat in her veins and she wanted more and more of it all. She had learned he enjoyed being scratched and bitten just as much as he did when she squeezed him inside her. It was hard to do them because he always stole her concentration but as she gained more experience it was becoming instinctual.

"I need you to come, Juliet." He sucked her neck as his finger sneaked between their bodies and against her clit. "Come and I'll fill you. I'll fill you deep."

That sent her pleasure up quickly and he knew, she couldn't do anything at that point but to let the waves of pleasure take her and bask in the extra that came with him filling her.

"You're amazing." She said when she finally recovered some breath. He didn't pull out and was planting multiple kisses along her neck and shoulder. "Are we doing it again?"

"I want to." He sucked her neck and blew warmly against the spot, making her shiver and contract around him. "Do you?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"It's good to be sure." His hand found a breast and began massaging it as a thumb teased the nipple.

"I will always want you." She gripped him again, this time on purpose. "Move this beauty, will you?"

"Beauty uh?" He licked her ear.

"It is beautiful. And sexy. Ah-" He began to move. "And delicious. Oh yes."

"Do you like my cock?"

"I love it."

"I love it inside you. Such a perfect tight cunt. It must have been made for me."

"I don't know, but it's all... oh God... all yours."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

He groaned. "Good." He looked her so intensely that now she was breathless for a different reason. "Then I will always have you." He kissed her lips swiftly. "And make you come over and over again."

Always?

She couldn't really pay attention to that or think about its meaning because he made good on his words and the amount of pleasure she was feeling didn't allow her mind to work. She couldn't even register his words anymore.

When her body recovered from the orgasm she found herself completely entangled in his body, her nails piercing his back while he kissed her neck gently and slowly. Then he kissed her lips in the same way, surprising her.

"I love you." She said when they parted and he lay beside her, pulling her against his body.

His expression as he watched her was different somehow, delicately brushing her hair away from her face with his fingers. The small smile that appeared on his lips warmed her heart and took her breath away. It wasn't unexpected when he kissed her, but something was different and she couldn't identify. She felt needed, loved, in a way that his previous kisses never caused. But she didn't want to worry, she only wanted to love him and make him feel loved.

  
  


Solas had to leave once again and this time he took close to one minute to return, but before Juliet could even think of summoning her clothes he was joining her on the blanket. And kissing her as if she was the only source of water left. As strange as it was, the eagerness was very welcome.

Entering her as soon as his clothes were removed, he pulled her yet closer, kissing her neck and shoulder while his hands wandered and rubbed and never let her body move away from his. It was strange, but once again, welcome.

Turning them so she was on top, he still didn't let her straighten her back away from his chest, running his hand on her back and butt while the other kept her mouth against his in a never-ending kiss. It didn't take long for Juliet to reach her climax, but Solas didn't stop and didn't speak a word while she melted on top of his body, squeezing him while he filled her.

It was only after the third orgasm that he let her go.

“What...” she was breathless, “what happened?”

“How long was I away?” His hand idly rubbed her back while she lay partly on top of him.

“Hm. Maybe a minute?”

“It was three weeks for me.”

Was this eagerness because he'd missed her? “Why so long?”

“I could not return, there were too many complications in the Fade. But I do not wish to trouble you with this, it has already been dealt with.”

“I'm happy you're here now.” She kissed his chest.

“I'm happy to be here.”

Oh how much she loved him. Juliet definitely couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Whatever had happened in Thedas while he couldn't join her seemed to have been grave. Was he in more danger than he was letting on?

“What's wrong?” He asked while clearing the tears from her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

“Just... I can't bear losing you, Solas.” She hid her face in his chest and inhaled deeply, his perfume helping her feel better. At least she had him here now... right? “I... never mind... it's foolish.”

“Nothing that makes you cry could be foolish.”

For a moment the only sounds come from the waves crashing on the sand. “I'm sorry you had to stay away so long... that you had to be in danger. I... I love you so much. I wish I could be with you outside my dreams.”

He held her tighter and inhaled deeply against her hair. “I was afraid this would happen.”

A shiver ran through her spine and her stomach went cold. “What do you mean?”

“I knew of your feelings for me, I should not have encouraged these meetings, I knew it would bring you suffering.”

She had to say something, he couldn't stop visiting her! “Solas, you don't make me suffer! You make me the happiest woman in the world! To be with the man I love means everything to me! Without these meetings all I would have is a dream that would never come true.”

The smile he gave her was so sad that it broke her heart. “Yet when we meet is is a dream.”

“Solas...” She sat up and cupped his cheek, tears streamed down her cheeks as her voice threatened to fail. “Please... please don't leave me.”

His eyes went wide. “Leave you?” He delicately covered her hand with his own.

“You're going to, aren't you? That's why you're saying these things?”

He sighed and sat up, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him. “You are afraid I will do the same that character did in your game.”

She nodded against his neck and he pulled back just enough to kiss her forehead and look into her eyes. “I will not.”

“Then... I don't understand.”

“I should not have encouraged these meetings, your feelings, but I am as curious as I am selfish.” He looked pained, but why? “This should never have meant more than a respite from times of war, than a chance to make you happy and satiate my thirst for knowledge. Yet...” he sighed, “I find myself reciprocating your feelings.”

Her eyes went wide just as soon has her heart sped up in her chest. “You don't mean...”

“I love you as well, Juliet.” He kissed her forehead again. “And to see you crying because we cannot meet outside of this realm breaks my heart.”

“I... I... you... you love me?”

He chuckled and cupped her cheek. “I do. Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

Juliet's heart had never beaten that fast before. She could die with the rush going through her body at this moment. This was a happiness she never thought she'd feel. Gently holding her head, he kissed her lips and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening and return it. She couldn't hold back the laugh, but he didn't seem to mind as he also laughed with her until their mouths were just content to kiss and suck each other's lips and tongues.

Something on the back of her mind seemed wrong, however. A tingling nagging and piercing her little haven. Solas pulled back and sighed. “You are waking up.”

“What? Seriously? Now?”

“That is good, it means you are healed.”

“It means I'll leave you! And God only knows when I'll return!”

“I'll always be waiting for your call.”

“This is so unfair!”

He ran his fingers through her hair with a small smile on his handsome face. She couldn't be angry when looking at that face. “I enjoyed these months with you, but be careful not to injure yourself again.”

“It wasn't my fault the driver decided to run his car over me.” She sighed. “But I'll be careful. Please, Solas, be careful too. Don't go losing your war.”

“I don't intend to.” Another kiss. “I love you.”

And she awoke to see blurred faces she didn't immediately recognize.


	8. Come With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter, I was too sick to post, but here it is! Two more to the end!  


It took Juliet three weeks to dream again; the medication somehow interfered with it and she only had dark empty nights whenever she fell asleep. Her mother had told her the coma had lasted a little over a week and while it was shocking it explained why the dreams had been even more vivid.

Juliet missed Solas terribly, it was the longest she had ever been apart from him, and in Thedas it would have been even worse: six years and six months. So much could change in that time. Did Solas love her still? Just when she discovered his feelings for her she couldn't dream again; it hardly seemed fair. And what of the war? Was it over? Hopefully he would have won... She didn't want to think about him losing and what it would mean.

  
  


Tonight the dream took Juliet to a shopping center. It was curious to see the multitude of people disappearing as soon as she realized she was dreaming. At least the carts with food stayed. Concentrating on Solas, she summoned him eagerly, hoping nothing would get in their way; she needed him too much and the worries were eating her inside.

No sign of him.

Trying not to let her fear take over, Juliet went for a cart of crepes, trying to convince herself nothing bad had happened to her beloved. The chocolate pastry tasted just like she remembered, even though it had been years since she had last had some. It was amazing how much a mind could remember and reproduce.

Solas would probably like the crepes too, if he was here. The first night they met had been fun and the cake delicious.

Sitting on the nearest bench to enjoy the food, it surprised her when arms she missed dearly wrapped around her shoulders. She couldn't help the small jump, however, and his chuckle warmed her chest.

"I thought you wouldn't come!" She said, stepping over the bench to hug him and as soon as she did he captured her lips with his. Oh how much she missed him! Hugging Solas tighter after parting their kiss, she spoke into his neck, "I missed you so much, Solas! How are you?" He smelled as wonderful as always.

Pushing her slightly away, looking into her eyes, he caressed her cheek. "I am well and I've also missed you. In fact, I was worried. What happened?"

She tugged on his free hand so he would sit on the bench with her, but instead of sitting beside her, Solas made Juliet sit on his legs sideways and kept his arms around her. It was amazing to be this close after so long.

"They gave me medication that didn't let me dream. I missed you so so much! It's been so long."

His lips found hers again, but the kiss didn't last long this time. "I feared something had happened to you."

"No, I'm safe and recovered. It sucks that I had to live with my parents these past weeks though, I definitely didn't miss that." She chuckled.

"Don't you like your family?"

"I do, but it's better if we don't live together. We're too... different."

"I understand. You would miss them should you stay apart, would you not?"

"Yes. I usually keep contact with them once a week or something." She summoned another crepe in her hand, this time cream with strawberry and the surprise on Solas' face was adorable. "Want a bite?"

Raising an eyebrow, he took a small bite of the pastry and hummed in delight. It made her smile, eating some too, carefully so the syrup didn't drip down her lips.

"This reminds me of our first encounter." He said with a smile.

She laughed. "Yes. I thought the same thing when I found myself here."

"About that, what is this place?"

"Oh it's a building where people have many different shops. It was teeming with people before I realized I was dreaming. It's a practical place, safer too."

"Interesting. I wonder how much more of your world you would have to show for me to know everything."

"Oh, not even I know everything about it. You know, when I woke up I discovered we spent almost four years of your time in that dream and I don't even know what that place was. Do you want to go around this shopping?"

"If you have time."

"Well... I surely don't have as much as before."

"Then... I suppose I would rather spend my time with you right here."

"Naughty thoughts already?" She smirked and he looked at her with such desire that shivers coursed through her body. The time they had spent apart surely hadn't harmed their odd relationship.

"Always." He kissed her. She didn't remove their clothes immediately so she could tease him; repositioning herself and straddling him, she moved her hips to rub her jeans on his much thinner pants. The seams helped her pleasure and by the way he was hardening under her the friction was helping his too. He started rubbing her nipples and kneading on her breasts over the thin shirt and she wanted desperately to feel his skin against hers. "How much longer do you plan on teasing?" He said before licking and kissing her neck, making her moan and rub harder against his crotch.

"I don't think I can do it for much longer." She was too weak when it came to enduring this kind of sweet torture, even though she had started it.

He chuckled while licking from her neck to jawline. "Good. Let me into you. I really missed the way my cock feels inside your pussy." Oh God. She couldn't possibly resist him after that, immediately removing their clothes and rubbing herself over his length. "You are so wet."

"I'm always ready for you, Solas." And as she helped him enter her body, her breath staggered at the sensation of the much missed stretching by the tip of his cock. "I missed you so much." Moaning loudly as the thick shaft filled her after so long, she held tight against him and enjoyed his moan on her ear. "Oh Solas... you fill me so perfectly. You're so hot, so hard..." Looking at his loving face, her body warmed up for a different reason as she moved her hips on his; there was no doubt in those eyes that he loved her. "I love your cock inside me, Solas. And I love you." In a second his mouth was against hers, licking and sucking lips and tongues and stealing her breath while also pushing his into her mouth. It was desperate, passionate, and she wanted nothing less.

By the way he held tight on her butt and thrust into her, Juliet was sure he was close. And she loved it when he was close because of his sounds. "Don't stop, Solas, don't stop. Fill me, fill me, Solas." He winced and bit into her shoulder with a groan, painting her walls with deliciously hot jets of his seed. He didn't stop even then, letting her move just as she liked so she could reach her climax while rubbing and kneading every surface of her body he could reach.

"Oh Juliet, Vhenan, come for me, squeeze me inside you." He was breathless while kissing her neck repeatedly. "I want to feel you tremble in my arms, grip my cock with your cunt and make me fill you again."

"Oh God, say that again." She was so close.

"Let me fill you again, Vhenan. Come for me. Squeeze my cock so I can fill you so deep and make you drip with my- oh yes, yes Vhenan, ah!"

And he did fill her again, so much she could feel the extra hot wetness coating them further as they continued to move.

"Fuck, Solas. You know I love that, don't you?"

He kissed her lips swiftly. "When I fill you?"

"Yes."

"It is always a pleasure to fill your pussy, Vhenan. It's so good inside you, Juliet, you have no idea, do you?"

"If it's as good as having you there then I do." She began moving again, noticing how he was still hard and she could still have more. "Your cock is amazing, Solas." He groaned and went straight for her neck. "So thick, so hard, so hot, it fills me perfectly... and oh- the veins rub me so good."

"I'll always give it to you, Vhenan. And fill you as many times as possible."

"Oh Solas!" She was too close again. "Oh God."

"Yes, come, Juliet, come on my cock, grip me with that tight cunt of yours."

"Bite me-" he bit the sweet spot on her neck and everything was gone for a second. When her mind was clear from the fog of pleasure she was laying down on her bed with Solas on top of her, planting multiple kisses on her chest. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought it was real and they were awake, but too soon she noticed that it was still the dream and she had simply moved them to another place.

"You are so beautiful." He said between kisses as he went south on her body. Lifting her legs and placing them on each side of his shoulders, he licked his lips, making her wish she could suck those very swollen lips right now, but she felt like jelly. "And you look delicious with my seed dripping out of you." He teased the folds with his finger. "I've filled you well." With a wicked expression he moved closer and licked her entrance once before settling between her legs and eagerly eating her out.

"Oh God. Solas- oh!" She didn't think he would still want to do that tonight. It was amazing to be surprised.

He only stopped after she gave him another climax to eat. "I've missed your taste." He said with a silly smile, too silly for someone who had just done what he had. “It's been too long.”

"You are... a menace." She was tired but so happy. "Come here, let me kiss you."

"Do you think you can do one more?"

"Anything with you." It had taken much more to exhaust them that time, she could do one more... right?

His eyes were fire as he grabbed her legs once again but this time set them beside his hips. Teasing her entrance with the tip of his cock, he looked deviously hot. "Such a beautiful pussy. So wet and swollen with my love for you. And it is all mine." He pushed inside, closing his eyes and she moaned along with him. Then he did something she didn't expect: he moved his hips in a circle and it was amazing.

"Solas!" She didn't know it was possible to feel every movement he made inside her, especially those changes in angle. As he started moving faster her noises became louder, as did his.

"I can't have enough! So soft, so tight, argh! So hot, so perfect." He groaned and pushed harder, making her cry out in pleasure. "I love the way you call my name, Vhenan. Do you know how difficult it is to control myself when you tell me you love my cock in your pussy?"

"I don't know, but I love it, I do, I do... oh God, don't stop."

"I'm not stopping, Vhenan. I want to feel you trembling under my body again, your cunt squeezing me inside you. I want you to forget everything but our bodies connected, and fill you- oh, fill you until you overflow with my seed."

"Solas! Oh oh... Solas I-!" The orgasm was powerful as she held the sheets tight between her fingers, but Solas didn't stop. "Oh Solas, come here, come here, let me hold you. Let me kiss you."

He let go of her legs and as he lowered his body he caressed hers, rubbing his hands from her thighs to her hips, to her waist and boobs, then he embraced her as his mouth captured hers. Solas moved slowly as he breathed raggedly, their moans mingling with the kiss. Juliet wasn't sure she could have another orgasm but she wanted him to fill her before she awoke and she feared they would be interrupted.

"Fill me, please."

"I'll fill you. Just... come one more... time" He left her lips alone to focus on her neck, but his sounds so close to her ear was what sent her over the edge, giving him the contractions he desired and receiving the hot seed that made her so happy. And damn... she would never tire of hearing his pleasure sounds.

He held her tight as he nuzzled her neck. "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." Those words made her impossibly happier and she held him tighter as she kissed his shoulder, trying to control her tears. "You've said it before, and I wonder if it is still true. Would you want to be with me? In the waking?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Could he have a way? "Of course I would. That would be the best thing to happen to me after this we have."

"Even if you had to leave your family forever?"

"What are you talking about Solas, could we really be together?"

"The war is over, the Veil is down. We are rebuilding in a secluded place before we can expand-"

"Wait, wait. The war is over?"

He nodded into her neck and kissed it before raising to look at her. "It happened a year ago. The Evanuris are forever defeated and the Inquisitor is dead. The qunari are hiding and the humans are licking their wounds. It will take time to have peace, but my people is rebuilding, healing. I... believe that with unrestricted access to the Fade it would be possible to build an Eluvian between our realms."

"Really?" Her chest could burst with emotion. This would mean a complete change of life, but she would be with him. But wait... could she even breathe there? Would food be safe to eat? "Solas..." He seemed worried at her serious tone. "What if your world is toxic to me?" The expression on his face indicated he hadn't thought about that.

"I... will research a way to protect you if it is, should you want to come. Would you? Would you leave your family, everything you know, to come with me?"

She had thought about moving to another country, she could still be in touch with her parents then... but this... "But if it's an Eluvian I could come back, right?"

"I am unsure. The amount of power required to traverse realms could be too great to activate more than once, even without the Veil."

"I see... there's also the difference in time, I would probably age really fast there and if I came back people wouldn't even recognize me." There was a hard tug at her heart: she would age and he wouldn't. "Solas... you know I'm human and I age... you don't."

"Maybe with the Fade you will not. You are from another realm, it could affect you differently. It could..." He really wanted this. How could she deny themselves a time together, even it ended up being short? She smiled and kissed him gently. "I will research a way if you wish to come."

"I do." She said with a large smile. "Of course I do! Take me to you, Dread Wolf." She laughed at his shocked expression that turned into a smirk.

"Ar lath ma, Vhenan."

"I can't wait to hear that in person."

Cuddling, they kissed until she awoke a few minutes later.


	9. Guide Me to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with chocolate and learning how to build an eluvian.

Solas' revelation that Juliet could be with him in person changed her life completely. Even though it took Juliet three days to find him in her dreams, sadness and panic were nowhere close to her mind. He had won the war, there was no need to worry about his safety anymore. Her co-workers were back to treating her normally and not like a crazed woman about to lose her job.

While the worries for her beloved lessened she couldn't help being nervous about herself. How would she get an eluvian to work on her side? Could she really be away from her family so early in her life? Could she survive in a different world? Would the other elves accept her? How fast would she age compared to him? Could they be together long?

Even though the questions ate at her constantly, she had one very solid certainty: she loved Solas too much and whatever happened she would take the chance to be with him.

  
  


  
  


The dream took Juliet to a Cafe and she could see the Eiffel Tower from the broad windows. What an odd place to be.

Unwilling to stay longer than necessary away from her beloved, she called Solas as soon as she became conscious of her situation. When he didn't immediately come she thought it would be one more night without him, but soon his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his body, and he inhaled deeply against her nape.

"I've missed you," she said while hugging his arms.

He sucked her earlobe, making her shiver. "And I've missed you." A tongue on her ear sent heat running through her body and straight to her belly. How could they have such good chemistry even in a dream? Be always ready for each other? Would it be this way in person too?

Pushing her butt against his crotch, she was rewarded with a groan and one of his hands sliding down the waistband of her skirt, quickly cupping her mound.

"I love it when you're eager like this." She was already breathless in anticipation.

"It's always too long for me." He slid a finger between her folds, drawing a moan as it rubbed her clit. “I love how you're always wet for me.”

As Juliet relaxed her head against his shoulder, Solas took the opportunity to suck her neck and increased his movements inside her panties, teasing the entrance of her body then going for her nub instead.

"Oh God... Solas..." He chuckled and removed his hand from her clothes, interrupting her incoming orgasm. "That was so mean... don't tease and leave me wanting..."

He turned her to face him, his hands on her hips. "Oh I am wanting as well, it is as much a tease for me." His clean hand cupped her cheek and he pulled her into a kiss. It started gentle, slow, pecks and swift suckling of lips, but soon they were sucking each other's tongues, moaning as their bodies were held tighter together. They were both breathless when they parted and her legs were weak, so he hugged her tight with a smirk on his handsome face. "What is this place?"

"A shop that sells many things with chocolate, specially hot drinks. You have chocolate there, right?"

"We do..." He said as he turned his head to look around, not leaving her. "Curious place. And smells good as well. I imagine it would smell great on your skin..." He turned to her with a smile she had become quite used to: he had naughty ideas.

"Or on yours..." The thought of him covered in melted chocolate sent warmth running down inside her once again. How much would she have to lick it to clean him up? "Let me see what we have here..." Walking around the counter Juliet found many options and chose the safest: milk chocolate wasn't bitter neither sweet enough to make them sick. A few drops on her palm confirmed the smoothness and taste. "Yummy." She poured half a cup.

Solas was watching intently and she decided to let him taste it too, so she collected some on her finger and rubbed it on his lips. With a smirk he captured the fingertip and sucked it clean, almost hypnotizing her as the finger was enveloped by wet velvet and rubbed by his delicious tongue. She couldn't stop staring at his mouth even as he released her finger and licked the chocolate off his lips.

"Indeed." His eyes and voice indicated he was no less aroused than she and it only made her want him more.

Looking around, Juliet noticed the shop had mainly hard surfaces for furniture so she concentrated on changing a small area, swapping table sets for a large couch. "That's better... come here." Taking his hand, she lead him to the fluffy seat. "Sit." His raised eyebrow led her to believe he wanted her to sit there instead. "Come on... let me go first."

"Very well." She removed his clothes as soon as he sat and the sight of Solas naked, no matter how many times she had seen it before, didn't fail to render her breathless. He was a work of art. A hard and hot work of art. "You forgot yours..."

"Actually I didn't." She smirked, climbing over his legs and setting her knees on both sides of his thighs. "This way you have to wait until you get any ideas..."

"Oh? Which ideas do you believe I would have?"

"I'm afraid I want to test my own ideas instead, my love."

He placed both hands gently on her hips and looked deep into her eyes. "I am looking forward to see what you have in mind."

Giving him a wicked smile, she dipped her finger in the cup. "Don't lick." He raised an eyebrow but otherwise remained immobile. Delicately brushing the chocolate-covered fingertip on his lips, she covered them entirely before approaching her mouth to his, kissing him.

It was indeed delicious and she was so excited about how well the idea had turned out that she almost forgot she wanted to play more. When they finally parted she pushed him lightly towards the backrest so he could relax and allowed her better access to his torso.

His chest soon was covered in the sweet dark cream and Juliet slowly started to lick it off, having to spend much more time to remove it this time because it stuck to the skin much more persistently. Solas' breath was becoming more ragged and the slight poking on her thigh told her he was enjoying it just as much.

After the chest was clean once again she moved to cover his neck in chocolate, and Solas trembled under her body. His sounds affected her immediately and the longer she licked and sucked to remove the sweet the more aroused the both of them became.

As she added more chocolate to other areas of his neck she started rocking her hips on his, rubbing her soaked panties on his hardness, the skirt doing little to separate them. Solas' hands on her hips helped her move and while she didn't want him to come yet she also couldn't bring herself to stop. It was too good and she wanted more, she needed to feel him inside her.

It took a lot of mental effort but she managed to stop, getting a confused look from her elf. "I want to taste it on your cock."

He seemed surprised, but the smile that followed was a reward in itself. She loved his smiles and how much it warmed her heart. "Unusual place to eat."

"Well... They're two things I like eating, they must be amazing together."

She could see he wanted to devour her at that moment so she moved quickly, leaving his lap and getting between his legs as she knelt on the floor.

Juliet would never forget this sight, she was sure of it, especially since her dreams became clearer the more she dreamt and she had been losing less information on waking up. He was beautifully hard, pulsing in her hand and covered in melting chocolate because of the local temperature. He was always so hot, she loved it, and her beloved's face was mesmerizing. She couldn't wait too long, however, the cream was dripping and it would make a mess, so she started to lick and lose herself in the moans she elicited from him.

Oh how she loved having her mouth on his cock, she could spend hours down there, enjoying the taste, the texture, the scent and all the noises she drew from him, but they didn't have hours in the dream this time.

"Oh, Juliet- oh yes." His hand on her hair was careful despite his desperate moans. "I missed your mouth around my cock."

And his cock felt perfect in her mouth. Would she love it just as much in person? She couldn't help the moan as she imagined doing this to him in the flesh, how much better it had to be. Sucking him more passionately, it wasn't long until he filled her mouth and she swallowed everything he gave her.

"It does taste perfect." She licked her lips and he groaned, pulling her up.

The moment she landed on his lap his mouth captured hers. "Now it is my turn." Solas said breathlessly as he moved her so she was lying on the couch and he was on top. "And I will take my time."

"Solas, I don't know how long I have here." The worry was just as clear on her voice as his frustration was on his face.

"Very well... I will have to make this quicker than I would like..." He picked up the cup on the floor. "We may continue this when you come to my side. Be nice and remove your clothes?" She would have complied even without the smirk but the teasing smile gave her a push.

He took a moment to rub her skin from neck to hipbones, moving around her breasts, increasing her anticipation. Then drops of chocolate began to cover her chest, only for Solas to lick it all around, making her breath catch over and over. "I see why you like this." He said as he poured more on top of her nipples and soon his tongue was collecting the running cream, only to completely take the nub into his mouth afterwards.

"Oh God..." His suction made heat build in her belly and electricity run through her veins, moans filling her ears as she lost herself to his teasing. At some point he stopped sucking to lick down her belly and more chocolate covered her skin, followed by his tongue. The insistent licking and sucking proved it was just as hard for him to completely remove the sweet. And it was maddening. "Oh Solas, please... you're making me crazy..."

He chuckled and poured more chocolate on her lower belly, creating a warm trail down to her mound. It was good there was no hair there or it would be a mess, dream or not. Then he set the cup on the floor and held her legs apart, getting in between them and immediately licking the dripping sweet. He was so close, yet so far.

When his chocolate-covered tongue dived between her folds she mewled and had to control herself not to grab his head and push him harder against her.

"Delicious." He said against her wet skin and returned to lick her nether lips only to suck them afterwards.

Solas put some pressure against her clit whenever his tongue went there and it made her squirm in delight. He was so skilled with his mouth and it was clear how much he enjoyed devouring her, each movement bringing her closer and closer to climax and making her moans increase in volume. Soon she realized her hands were holding his head.

"Solas I... I'm- Ah! God... Oh! Solas, Solas! Ah!" Holding him tight, trembling under his mouth as her walls contracted around nothing, she felt the waves of pleasure take her through a powerful orgasm. Dream or not, she felt the strain on her muscles leave her as soft as jelly. "Oh God... you're amazing..." His smile was beautiful as he moved above her, keeping one thigh in his hand as he positioned his wonderful cock to her entrance.

He slid the tip on the folds up and down as he bent down to kiss her, both mouths eager for more contact and sucking lips and tongues hungrily. His other arm supported his weight beside her but Juliet wished it was enveloping her so she could feel him closer and rub her body against his. Her hands roamed his arms, his shoulders, then his back, pulling him towards her, but he didn't move. Solas then stopped rubbing his shaft to poke it against her entrance, making her gasp into the kiss.

"I love your moans, sing for me." He whispered against her mouth as he pushed inside, groaning as she moaned.

As he pushed deeper inside he let go of her leg, which she wrapped around his butt. With his now free arm he moved to embrace her and she gladly held him tighter as his arms wrapped around her back. She enjoyed the kiss as much as she could before the pleasure made it impossible to continue. Juliet couldn't wait to do this with him while awake.

Completely entangled in each other with next to no space between their bodies, it was pure bliss.

"You feel so good, my heart." His sounds were the most perfect melody.

"Bite me, Solas." She was so close.

He groaned and then licked her jaw down to her neck, where he nuzzled, kissed, sucked and finally bit her, pushing her over the edge. It was always amazing to squeeze him inside her, and to listen to his sounds of pleasure as she did so. As he pushed harder inside her, Juliet felt Solas filling her, and as it always had, it also filled her heart with warmth, with increasing love for him. "Oh god, Solas... I love you, I really do." She kissed his lips gently and he captured them again into a heated kiss.

"If only we could continue." He said as he sat up, bringing her with him. It was sad to feel him sliding out, but exciting to feel his seed dripping out of her. "But since you do not have much time I should tell you what you must do for the eluvian." He changed places with her so he lay on the couch with Juliet on top. With her head on his chest it was amazing to listen to his heartbeat as he spoke. "I already built the one on my side, and you must build the one on your side."

"How can I even do that without magic?"

"Leave the magic details to me, if you do it exactly as I tell you it should work. You will have to carve some runes into the wood framing the mirror."

She never wished harder to remember something in a dream than she did at that moment. "I hope I remember how to do it."

"I am sure you will. You know how to draw, you have a good memory, you will succeed." He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You want to come to me, I am sure that is encouragement enough to remember."

She smiled. "It surely is."

"Then let me tell you before you awake."

And he did. It was actually good that they were in a shop because he could draw what she need to carve on the notebook on the counter. At some point he asked her about the tall tower and she told him what she knew of its history, and how the shop was one she really loved visiting. Juliet was sure if she were to visit it again she would smile wickedly remembering what they did in her dream.

He also told her that it should be safe for her to be in his world, and if by any reason it wasn't, he had already prepared a spell that should protect her.

It was sad to part, as always, but now she had a task, a very important one, and she must take care of it. And many things would need to be done in order for her to get the mirror crafted properly. There were also many preparations for her departure.

Could she even tell her parents what exactly she was doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry it took so long, life became crazy these past months. Between health issues and tasks I couldn't find time and my mind didn't really help me work on the chapters either. But I finally have them and I hope you like them!


	10. Together at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eluvian built, time to meet her beloved.

Preparations. That is what kept Juliet busy for the next few lonely days when she barely could see Solas in her dreams. There was much to do, she wouldn't have a second chance and she needed to be sure that nothing was forgotten.

The chances of returning were slim and even though she was sure of her decision she didn't want to leave her parents for good. That kept hanging in the back of her mind as she did what she had to do.

Her first action was to quit her job, to the surprise of everyone in the place. She had always been a happy employee, even during that troublesome week when she couldn't concentrate on anything. Her boss even offered her a raise as an attempt to have her stay, but since money wasn't the problem she bade them goodbye and focused on the rest: buying resources.

In order to buy them she sold her car, spending the money on every sort of book which could be useful about Earth and its technology and science, literature and history. Even about the Cosmos, after all, if she was going to another world she might as well bring along what humans have found about the Universe. They were books for information and for teaching, from basics to the most complex level available. She didn't know if that kind of knowledge could be useful in Thedas but it could at least point them a way of discovering their own science.

She also bought clothes and shoes because she wasn't really expecting them to have something that would fit her right away and so they could also see, outside the books, what her favourite kind of clothes were. Maybe they would like it too and add them to their wardrobe.

A laptop and a solar charger were also acquired and she filled the hard drive with her favourite games, movies, pictures and instruction videos.

In the rare dreams where she could meet with Solas they would have amazing sex and then he would instruct her further on the construction of the eluvian. Building it was hard, and she didn't expect any less.

Juliet wasn't a craftswoman or skilled in carving, but she had help from the internet and plenty of materials to work with as she tested the tools and process. It was a bit tricky to find a good shop to buy the mirror and wood, however. Everything had to be perfect, no mistakes could be made or something completely unexpected could happen. It might not work at all or kill her, maybe send her to another place entirely. Just the thought of something going wrong scared her and it was a great incentive to do her best.

  
  


When it was complete she was happy to hear from her beloved that the connection between the two eluvians was working and they only needed to activate it.

The very next day she made sure to have her parents with her, and it took her hours to explain to them that the mirror wasn't simply a curiosity. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to them when the mirror shone, so she asked them to say whatever it was they had to say before it happened. They didn't believe her, unsurprisingly, but she said everything she had to tell them, lifting weights from her chest and conscience.

Her father went away to watch TV while her mother talked about all the things Juliet had collected in the past weeks. She didn't believe her daughter but at least indulged her in conversation. Juliet told her mother many times that if she ever hoped to see her daughter again, even though she didn't believe her, that she should never let any harm come to the mirror, because it was the only thing that could bring her back.

Again, mother didn't believe daughter.

Juliet knew they would regret not believing her once she crossed the eluvian, but there was nothing she could do but let them know how she really felt about them and about the life she was choosing for herself. She could only hope they would come to accept her decision and move on with their lives.

Despite the many things she had bought, Juliet still had some money left, so she made sure to deposit it in their bank account and the apartment also was now in her mother's name; things they would only discover after their daughter was gone. Juliet's heart was aching with the thought of never seeing them again, but she knew that if this chance was squandered she would regret forever and live a bitter and miserable life. Her heart was on the other side of the mirror, and she had to go to it. Whatever different life awaited her there she would gladly find it and live it with Solas.

Checking the five large bags containing all her things, making sure they were all tied together and wouldn't fall when she pulled them with her, Juliet listened to her mother say for the thousandth time how she was acting crazy. She even threatened taking her to a hospital if she didn't stop with the nonsense. That worried her, because she couldn't be taken away. Solas was very clear when he said the amount of power necessary to activate the eluvian couldn't be used again in a very long time. She couldn't miss this chance. If her mother really tried taking her away Juliet would have to push her out of the room and lock the door. Then she would definitely think her daughter mad, but this was the most important thing for her, and she wouldn't let anybody take it away.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait much longer. It was around the time Juliet usually fell asleep when the mirror hummed, then there was a ripple at the same time her mother gasped. She had to wait until it was shining to pass through, and so she did. "Goodbye, Mom. Love you both." was all Juliet said as she touched the shimmering surface, which shone brightly and her hand passed through. With a smile she stepped into the mirror, pulling her luggage with her and leaving everything else behind.

  
  


  
  


Juliet was suffocating. Blinding headache made her kneel as pressure in her ears built and hot liquid dripped from them. She wouldn't be surprised if it was blood. As she wheezed, strong and warm arms wrapped around her, arms she immediately recognized: Solas. Her spirit was happy, but her body was failing. She couldn't breathe properly but she could see him now. He was speaking but his words didn't make sense; it had to be another language. He looked desperate but she was calming as warmth flowed through her body.

Despite it having been so short, she had made it, she had reached her beloved.

  
  


Juliet awoke in a smooth soft bed which seemed to caress her skin. It wasn't her bed and it definitely wasn't a hospital bed. The only thing covering her body was a silky beige dress.

Her feet touched woodboards as she left the bed. Around her there were tall stone walls covered in beautiful tapestry, through the large window she saw many trees and an enchanting sunset. She had made it! How long had she slept? She could breathe perfectly now, as well as hear. It was only strange that she felt lighter. Was it different gravity or had she lost weight? Where was Solas?

Looking around she spotted a large mirror on a wall not much farther from the bed. She had definitely lost weight, but she wasn't exactly herself either. Her face had taken a more angular shape, her hair was longer, she was a little taller and her ears were pointy. How had she become an elf? She really needed to talk to Solas. Where was he?

Opening the large wooden door Juliet faced a long corridor with many doors on the right and many windows on the left. Sounds from multiple sources filled her ears and disoriented her for a minute. The walls to the room must be quite thick if she couldn't hear all this noise in there. It was the sound of people talking, music, birds singing, sounds of metal against some hard surface. Wherever she was it must be a very busy place.

Walking down the corridor she looked out the window and the beauty was astounding: green mountains far on the horizon, many tall trees as far as she could see surrounded a huge lake and a very beautiful garden was just downstairs. Was she on the second floor? There were lights floating, things she never expected to ever see outside a fantasy movie or game. The smells were also mixed and it surprised her to be able to tell some of them apart: the sweet scent of flowers, citrus, pine; then there was food: roasted meat and corn.

She didn't feel comfortable simply opening the other doors so Juliet walked to the end of the corridor, where a staircase lead downstairs. The sight wasn't less surprising: a large room without walls, only pillars held the place up. There were many large tables with only a few people sitting at them, all elves. The garden she saw upstairs was to her right and many children played near it. Nobody seemed to have noticed her presence and there was no sign of Solas. It worried her.

"Come, I will lead you to him." The sudden voice startled her, but the sight of who spoke did it a second time: it was some sort of floating yellow energy, tall and slender. It unnerved her to look at a form so alien and transparent. At least it didn't look like a skeleton as they did in game. "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

"How..." She was interrupted by her own surprise; her voice was also a little different, smoother. What else had changed in her? "Can you read my mind?"

"No. I feel your emotions. You want to see Solas, and you are afraid of me."

"Well... not exactly afraid, just... surprised. You know where Solas is?" The spirit nods. "Then please take me to him."

She followed the spirit back upstairs, and it pointed to the door next to the room she awoke in. "Just go inside. He'll be happy to see you."

"Thank you." Opening the door Juliet found a room similar to hers. Solas was lying on the large bed and her heart skipped a beat at the sight. It was really him. She was really with him.

Closing the door as carefully as she could so she didn't awake him, she slowly approached the bed. It was difficult to control herself and not run immediately into his arms and cover him in kisses, but she should wait and instead she observed the slow rise and fall of his chest as he peacefully slept. She really loved this man in front of her. Elation reverberated in her body as she realized everything worked and they were finally together. Looking at the rest of him she saw he wasn't bald anymore and framing his handsome face were long strands of mahogany hair.

Something called her attention and she noticed her luggage neatly sitting on a corner, still tied just the way she had left it. Taking the chance to look at what else was in his room, she saw some tapestries on the walls, many bookshelves and a desk full of papers. Some of the papers had unknown designs with many symbols and numbers. She also didn't understand the words. Would she be able to talk to him when he woke up?

The night had fallen completely now and Juliet noticed many beautiful lights outside. Where were they? Was it some place once shown in the games or completely new to her? Although so many years had already passed and so much probably had changed with the destruction of the Veil that everything was likely different. Perhaps even the people from the games were gone. A part of her became sad at the thought, because she would have liked to meet those people, but if they were enemies it was good they were gone, or at least away. The one who really mattered was right there with her.

She looked at Solas still on the bed, but moving. Was he waking up? He opened his eyes slowly and Juliet let the smile take her lips. The moment his gaze fell on her he blinked three times. Her smile grew even larger, hurting her cheeks, and she walked towards the bed.

Sitting up with a smile, he watched in awe while she climbed beside him. "You're awake!"

She cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes. The love burning in her chest could set her aflame. "I can understand you!"

He pulled her closer and she melt against the warmth of his body, so strong and yet so smooth against hers. Their clothes were so thin it was unable to prevent her feeling his skin. His mouth found hers and she hugged him tight while he sucked her lips. It was different to kiss him with hair framing his face, but it was definitely his kiss, his mouth, his touch. And she was burning for more of him.

To better kiss she straddled him, and as his hardness pressed against her body she became even wetter. She had thought the extreme desire was something limited to their dreams, but she was glad to learn it wasn't. God, how she waited for this moment! His lips and tongue were demanding, as were his hands, running over her body, rubbing and squeezing her skin wherever they went. Gasps of pleasure from her lips drew a groan from him right before he pulled her impossibly closer. Soon his hands slid down to her thighs and pulled her dress up. A shiver raised her skin as his hands slid up her waist then rubbed against her breast. Hindered by clothes for the first time since they met, unable to will them away, Juliet parted their embrace to let him pull the dress over her head.

"If only I could will them away." Annoyance was clear on her voice and he chuckled, covering her lips with his before pulling her lower one carefully with his teeth.

"Indeed." His hands cupped both her breasts, then squeezed them lightly. A loud moan filled the room as he teased her nipples. "It seems your sensitivity is not limited to your dreams."

"Or maybe it's because of these... changes."

"It had to be done." He sounded a little mournful, as if he wasn't happy to change her body, but he really didn't have to be, she liked the result. "You wouldn't adapt to the world otherwise."

"Tell me about it later. I want you now." And for effect she rocked her hips over his hard shaft, causing them both to moan.

"You have no idea how much I longed for this day."

"I have an idea, yes." She said as her hands went under his tunic to lift it up, revealing his sexy torso. Oh he was even more handsome in person and she needed to taste him. With a kiss she left his lap so she could remove her soaked panties and he removed his pants just as quickly. Her gaze went immediately to the very solid length lying heavily on his thigh. Her mouth watered instantly as her body burned hotter. "God... I need- It looks so good... Please let me suck you?"

"I have a better idea." He lay down and she had to restrain herself not to jump him right then. It seemed she was feeling so much more intensely now. Was it because of the Fade? Emotions and all? Or just because it was finally real? "Come here and let me taste you while you do it."

Oh God, yes. She climbed him and as soon as she was in reach he grabbed her thighs and his lips attacked her nether ones. She didn't waste any time either, grabbing his cock with a hand and capturing the tip with her mouth. It was amazing. She loved the texture, the heat, the taste, the scent, the way his veins pulsed on her tongue. She moaned loudly and it wasn't even because of his delicious work on her pussy, it was because of how perfect he felt in her mouth.

She licked and sucked him between words, unable to keep him away from her mouth for long and trying to have a presence of mind as pleasure built in her body. "Solas, you're delicious. Oh God, your cock is even better in person. So yummy. Fuck. Your mouth on me too. Oh God. Damn, I can't have enough of your cock. Please let me suck you until you come."

His sounds of enjoyment down on her as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm was proof enough that he was just as happy to be doing this in person. Juliet even thought he was enjoying it too much to speak but then he also spoke between licks. "Vhenan, you are beyond my expectations. Your taste, hmm, your scent," he rubbed his face between her legs before licking her again, "I love it."

She was torn between speaking and continuing to enjoy the delicious shaft in her mouth, but she attempted to do both, talking between licks and quick sucking of the tip. "Good, because you know I'm always wet for you." He groaned and returned to his fierce movements, almost throwing her into an orgasm but held her just at the edge. "Ah, damn, don't tease me now." And she sucked him harder, moving her hand where her mouth wouldn't reach, grabbing his balls with her other hand to massage them. She needed his seed. "Come for me, love, let me eat you, let me-" the thick ropes of delicious sperm hit one after another inside her mouth after the first managed to spill half over her lips. She swallowed it all, licking the tip of his cock for every last drop before capturing the dripping whiteness on her chin and barely managing to suck it clean when Solas sent her into powerful waves of pleasure that made her fall over his hips as he continued to lick her.

When her mind cleared he was still kissing and slowly rubbing his tongue on her sensitive skin. His shaft was still hard beside her cheek and she didn't wait a second before grabbing it again. This time, as she had her fun with his cock, Solas pushed a finger into her, and it was much tighter than she remembered their last time together in dream. Didn't he say her body had changed because sex between dreamers weren't merely dreams? Maybe that also changed with his alteration of her body and it needed stretching all over again. Not that she minded, he was making it delightful.

This time they didn't speak, she was too lost in her pleasure and enjoying her sucking too much to even think of words. It was already difficult to suck him continuously when Solas kept hitting her sweet spot over and over with his finger. When he inserted a second she almost crumbled, but he waited instead, only continuing his movements when it was safe to rub her again. He loved teasing her, it was obvious, but she didn't understand why he wouldn't let her come as easily as he used to do in dreams. Juliet, on the other hand, delayed his orgasm so she would have a larger load to swallow.

She was almost delirious when he pushed a third finger, the sensation quite different, and pulled her into reality. It didn't hurt, but it took a while to get comfortable and this time Solas sent her to a powerful orgasm. She loved squeezing his fingers and couldn't wait to do it to his cock.

As soon as her body stopped trembling and her mind cleared, Juliet grabbed Solas' cock and did everything she could to make him spill. She was so hungry for him after this orgasm, her body still tingling and burning. He was still licking her, keeping his fingers inside her pussy and moving them agonizingly slow. It wasn't long until she enjoyed her second serving, his delightful moans warming her heart as he stopped devouring her.

She was going to continue but he stopped her. "It's sensitive now, unlike in a dream. Come here." He continued to touch wherever he could reach as she changed position and lay beside him, looking into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Cupping her cheek, he pulled her closer for a sweet kiss. She definitely tasted herself. "I want to spend days inside you." He said breathlessly. "Do you want me to?"

"Oh God." That sounded amazing. "Yes, please! I can't wait to have you filling me."

"Then let me prepare the spell so we don't have any babies interrupting us in the following years." He said with a smirk but she didn't really know what to think. Well, she definitely didn't want to be pregnant any time soon.

"Am I immortal like you now?"

"You are." His hand gestures caused something strange in her, a rush that heated her belly almost to uncomfortable level. Was this how it felt to be targeted by a spell? "Done. Now I can fill you as much as you want me to." He moved over her body, hands and legs on both sides of her, looking into her eyes with such intensity that it didn't even compare to her dreams.

"Then fill me until I can't take it anymore."

"Oh Juliet, I waited so long for this, my heart." He kissed her lips and the care she felt through his gentle movements only served to melt her in his arms. This was definitely much better than her dreams.

His mouth left hers to travel down her neck as his hand rubbed down the side of her body, grabbing a hip then moving to her butt as his tongue made her almost delirious. "Oh God, Solas, you're..." His other hand squeezed a breast before focusing on her nipple, sending a delicious jolt through her body. "You're torturing me." He hadn't let her come and her body was aching.

"I'm enjoying you." He sucked her neck, licking it afterwards. She could barely think as he pushed his leg between her thighs and she took the chance to rub against it. "I finally have you with me," he sucked her earlobe, "safe, healthy," licked the shell of her ear and took the tip into his mouth, sending a jolt much like her nipple did, "I want to feel every bit of you."

His words were amazing to hear, adding yet more proof of his love for her. She could die now the happiest woman, but she wanted to live many more years. And she had forever with him. The thought almost sent her into an orgasm. As good as rubbing against his thigh was she needed more, her pussy ached for him inside. "Solas, enter me."

"Soon, my heart." His hand on her butt moved to the inside of her thigh as his leg spread her further, teasing her folds. His moan when he slipped the fingertips into her shook her entirely. "Oh Juliet, I could eat you all over again."

"Later. Just... just get inside me already."

He chuckled. “Do you want my cock that much?”

“Yes!” She tried to hold it but he took her hand, kissing her fingers.

“Patience. I want to be inside your cunt just as much as you want me there. I assure you.” He placed her hand on her belly and returned his to her folds, sliding it up and down before pressing three fingers inside. “I don't want to hurt you.” He captured her mouth with his, their moans mingling as he started moving his fingers inside her.

As much as she loved to suck his tongue and have hers sucked by him, the incoming orgasm forced her to break the kiss. When her mind cleared again he was smiling as he watched her, a small shine humming around him.

"You are so beautiful, Vhenan.”

"You're glowing." She said in awe, barely registering his compliment.

"It's a rejuvenating aura. We can't get tired so soon, can we?"

"No, no we can't." And in fact she didn't feel any tired, hungry or thirsty.

Solas licked his lips and her eyes soon went to his hand holding his shaft. Oh she loved that thing. "Do you want it?"

"Yes."

He rubbed the tip on her clit and she had to control herself not to close her eyes. "Do you still love it?" He went to her entrance and back to the nub.

She gasped. "Yes. I love your cock. Push it in."

He rubbed it to her entrance and just when Juliet thought he'd tease and go for her clit again he pushed a little inside. It was good he played with his fingers first, was he bigger or she smaller?

"You are so wet it's difficult not to slip inside."

"Then do it."

"I don't want to hurt you." He pushed a little more and even though it stretched more than his fingers did there was no pain. He was breathless. "So tight." He bent to kiss her lips and whispered against her mouth. "Forgive me if I fill you too soon, you feel wonderful."

"I love it when you fill me, Solas." Her hands went to his back and held tight. "Push deeper, my love. Fill me if you have to. But I need you deeper."

He kissed her again and pushed his cock deeper into her cunt, moaning loudly into her mouth. He was gasping as the kiss became fiercer and he filled her, but he didn't stop moving, increasing the pace instead and maintained it until she was squeezing him and crying out his name.

  
  


Juliet assumed it was the spell that kept them going and enjoying orgasm after orgasm that night. It was morning when they finally stopped to bathe and exchange a few calm and normal words.

"Can we really do it for days non-stop? That'd be... amazing."

He chuckled and held her tighter in the bathtub, planting a kiss on her forehead. "With the spell we can."

"Awesome. How long did it take to make me this way?"

"Around three years."

"That's... a long time." It must have been awful to wait.

He cupped her cheek and looked pained for a second. "I almost lost you. I couldn't risk it, this was the only way to make sure you'd be safe and healthy here."

"I understand, and even though it's strange to look at myself so different, I like it. Besides, we can be together forever now."

His smile was everything she needed. "That we can."

They kissed, sweet and slowly, before they started yet another long session of lovemaking. Maybe the ears weren't the only reason Orlesians called the elves rabbits. They didn't stop to eat until nightfall; she couldn't get enough of him, and it seemed he couldn't have enough of her either.

The sheets were completely ruined after the first day. He surely would get her pregnant without the spell.

  
  


When they were finally ready to leave the room, clothed and presentable, Solas walked to a cabinet and took something. He looked nervous and it was so strange to see him that way, as he was usually confidence incarnate.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He turned and she saw the item was a box. Slowly he walked towards her and her stomach tightened. Was it a gift? A marriage proposal? How did elves do it? She forgot. He took a deep breath and opened the box in front of her, showing two very intricate ropes no longer than a wrist band, embroidered with shiny threads. She could feel them humming. Were they magical? Looking at his face she found him watching her. "I had these waiting for you. I... should have presented them to you before last night happened, but..."

She chuckled. "I guess we missed each other too much to wait for anything."

He smiled. "I guess so." Holding the box with one hand, he took one rope with the other. "These are bonding bracelets." He smiled gently and motioned with his head to the object in his hand. "If you accept me, this will connect us. You will always know when I'm around or how to find your way to me."

"Is this marriage?" She was trembling.

"Marriage is a public event, inconsequential to the relationship, this is a promise, the solid proof of our love for each other, that we cannot stand to stay apart."

"Can... can it be destroyed?"

"If you decide you no longer love me, that you no longer wish to be with me."

"Or if you do."

He nodded. "Although I am sure that will never happen."

"So it's not like a... binding? The one Cole wished done on him?"

He frowned. "No." He sounded offended. "I would never bind you to anyone, not even me."

"I know, I'm just trying to make sense of it. Magic is new to me."

"And you are correct in doing so."

"Solas..." She looked into his eyes. "Of course I accept you and of course I want to bond with you. I don't want to ever be in a world without you."

He seemed to be free of a heavy burden and his smile was bright. For a second he reminded her of a child receiving an amazing gift. He took her hand, caressed her pulse point with his fingertips and placed the rope on her skin. The soft object instantly wrapped around her wrist, joining the ends seamlessly.

“I will forever love you, cherish you, protect you and if needed, find my way back to you.” He was looking straight into her eyes and she could barely feel her legs as her heart filled with so much warmth it could combust.

"Oh my love...” she tried to hold back tears, “I don't know what to say.”

"You don't need to say anything.” He offered her his hand with a smile. “You may simply wrap it."

She repeated his gesture and the rope soon became a matching bracelet on his wrist. She could feel a pulse on her wrist now and touching it she discovered it was the bracelet.

“I crossed worlds to find you and I would do it as many times as needed, Solas. You are my everything.” He pulled her into a sweet kiss that lasted a while. She felt different, somehow, but couldn't describe it. "Are you my husband now?"

"If you wish to call me so."

"What will you call me?"

"What I have been calling you all this time: my heart."

She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was no way she could love him more, she would burst. If they returned to bed they would miss dinner, however, so they had to control themselves.

  
  


Downstairs Juliet saw the respect people had in their eyes as they greeted Solas. They looked at her with surprise when they noticed the bracelet, some seemed not to trust her, but she couldn't blame them for that; she was a stranger. How many of them knew she was from another world?

Among many things Solas told her his room was warded so nobody outside heard them and that was a relief; she wouldn't forgive herself if the children had heard anything, that's not something kids should be exposed to. He didn't touch her luggage, waiting for her to show him when she awoke. He also went into further details about her transformation, explaining what exactly changed and that while she slept he infused the knowledge of his language into her brain so she could understand him. She would still need to learn how to read, but it wasn't a problem, she had eternity to learn anything, perhaps even magic. And above it all, she had eternity with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thank you very much for sticking with me, for kudos and comments. It's much better to look at this story now and find something I enjoy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
If you liked this you might want to check my other [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/works) :)  
And feel free to leave comments! :)


End file.
